No Name Face
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Derek Hale was forced to give up all the fame he has acquired as a famous musician when his life is put in danger. He made a drastic choice to exile himself to Beacon Hills to live a mundane life with his cousin Laura and his aunt. The only problem is that Derek has a hard time fitting in and things only get worse when he starts to have feeling for someone unexpected AU/Sterek
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, _

_Welcome to the first chapter of No Name Face . It's been a tough story write...let me tell you Stiles isn't very Stiles like and Derek isn't very Derek like (It's what happens when you start a story with completely different characters in mind)...but hopefully you'll enjoy this story anyways and give we the thumbs up that you want more. I think/hope every chapter has a song and most of the time Derek will be featuring them in the chapter, but this chapter gets to be unique and different. I hope to when i release more chapter create a youtube playlist of all the songs i featured, but i figured i had a little time because so far only one song has been used. _

_Now, i hope it's not to much to ask but please Read, Review, Alert, Fav, and Enjoy (you don't have to do all those things, but i certainly hope you do)_

_~Kai_

* * *

_**No Name Face**_

**Chapter One**

He hadn't planned it out this way because if he had things would have been different. Things would have been better. He would have been happier. He just would have been so much more.

But of course, this was just the way things went. This just turned out to be the only way things could be and this was nowhere near how he had envisioned his life going. The thought had never even crossed his mind that he would be forced to give it all up. He never thought that he would be giving up on his dream.

He had been exactly who he thought he wanted to be. He liked being the person that at one time couldn't walk down the street without someone calling out his name and asking him, with excitement in their voices for his autograph. He had been somebody and he had loved that everyone knew it.

Now he was just like everyone else, a nobody. He wasn't anybody, not anymore.

But that could be perhaps because everyone who thought they once knew him now he thought he was technically dead.

* * *

He hustled off the airplane's jet way, his backpack slung over one shoulder and his guitar case in the opposite hand. His eyes were shielded with a pair of large aviator type sunglasses that had bright golden frames as he quickly stepped off the jet way and into one of the airport's many terminals.

He tilted his head up and gazed through the dark lenses at that the pictographic representation that pointed him in the direction of the baggage claim. He stopped once in an attempt to adjust his backpack's strap upon better upon his shoulder, but it failed and slipped back into the place where it had previously been.

The droning of a nearby television that was situated in one of the many airport lounges caught his attention and he halted his pace suddenly.

"Breaking news, pop star Derek Hale is missing and presumed dead a few weeks after a large fire that claimed his entire family. If you have any information on his whereabouts or if you know that he is alive please contact the authorities at ..." The anchor news women said stiffly as she pushed a pile of papers back and forth along her desk, while she stared intently at the camera.

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled the hood up of his gray sweatshirt over his head. He knew he had to lay low for awhile. But that was the reason he came all the way out here because how could you not lay low in a place like Beacon fucking Hills. Yep, that's right he had exiled himself to the one place that would be the closest to hell he could get without actually being in hell.

The escalator moved slowly as it transported him to the baggage claim area, and to a large group of people, who were waiting anxiously for their loved ones to return safely to them. Quickly Derek scanned the crowd. He wasn't sure what they looked like or that they would even bother to pick him up.

He wetted his lips nervously as he continued to scan the thinning crowd. His gaze fell upon a girl with long straight chestnut brown hair and a sullen look spread across her face, while she bounced back and forth balls of her feet. He couldn't be positive that that was his cousin, but it was the easiest place to start.

Her gaze quickly fell upon his as he drew nearer. Slowly she tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to give him the once over, which was probably difficult because he looked like the Unabomber.

He reached his free hand up and yanked the hood back off his head as he slowly approached her.

"Derek?" She asked slowly as if the name sounded foreign to her, which it probably did. Derek had only met his cousin a couple of times, so they had never really gotten a chance to get to know one another.

He nodded his head up and down and he watched her shoulder's slump in relief.

"That's great to hear. I wasn't sure who I was looking for and since you, you know, need to remain discrete I couldn't really make a sign." She chuckled and Derek nodded his head up and down again. He was still unsure what he should say.

He hadn't seen his cousin since they were both infants and now he was moving in with her and her mother. This was defiantly going to be different then the life he had led previously.

"Where's your mom?" He muttered, finally finding his voice.

The girl stared at him for a long moment and pursed her lips as she pointed over behind Derek, who turned and was engulfed in a tight hug. His first reaction was to pull away, but quickly he changed his mind and lightly tapped the women's back with his free hand.

She released him and took a small step back and looked him over, which made Derek self conscious. His aunt, stood tall, at a height just slightly higher than average, which made her eye level with him. Unlike her daughter, who was a couple inches shorter than both them. She had long strait hazelnut brown hair that hung in loose curls down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes a light forest green shone brightly in excitement as they stared at each other for a long moment.

"It's been such a long time Derek, I'm so glad to see you. Though I do wish it had been under better circumstances." She said sorrow and pity evident in her voice made Derek once again feel uncomfortable.

He didn't want to talk about the circumstances of why he had come to this hell-hole, nor did he want his aunt to pity him. He had had enough of that.

"Laura, help Derek with his things." His aunt turned to her daughter and Laura nodded as she reached out to grab Derek's guitar case.

"Ah, no. I think I got it. But thanks." He muttered as he looked away and at the floor as if embarrassed by not excepting there help this one time.

"Well alright, but let's get home. I'm sure you're tired and you have to start school in the morning." His aunt said excitedly and Derek looked back up at her feeling confused.

"What? You're seventeen and that means if you don't go to school people will be after me asking questions about you. I'm sure you don't want that." She said sternly and Derek nodded his head.

"Your right, I just want to blend in." He said quietly and his aunt reached out and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The moment between them lasted a couple moments longer as people hurried past them to greet their own family members. Finally the three of them turned and walked out to the parking garage.

Derek had anticipated that it would be cold in Beacon Hills due to it being November and all, but he hadn't been prepared for the blast of cold air that surrounded him and snatched the heat right out of his body. He shivered and attempted to pull his sweatshirt even tighter around his lean body as he shuffled after his aunt and his cousin. They travelled down a small path designed for pedestrians searching helplessly for their car, but they obviously knew where they were going as they led the way.

Suddenly his aunt stopped abruptly in front of a small dark blue VW Jetta. Derek's first thought when he realized this was his aunt's car was would they all fit. Sure he packed light and this made him glad he did, but would his guitar case even fit in the trunk?

"Mom, pop the trunk." Laura said as she tapped the trunk with her hand. Her mother nodded and pushed the key into the lock and gave it a harsh twist.

"Sometimes the lock sticks." She muttered in Derek's direction, but he wasn't sure if it was actually really directed at him.

The trunk popped open and she gestured to Derek to stow his guitar and backpack. Derek looked into the depths of the empty trunk, and then reluctantly lifted his guitar case up and set it gently placed it in. He then shifted it slightly and his backpack slid off his shoulder. He held it by its strap and then repeated the process he had done with his guitar case.

He flinched when Laura slammed the trunk close once he had finished and headed for the front passenger seat. He didn't protest, in fact he wanted it this way because this would give him sometimes to himself, even if it was short. He pulled open backseat door on the driver's side and slid in side. He folded his hands up into his lap and gazed out the window. All that was there to see though was rows of cars in various models, brands, and colors.

His aunt pulled the car out of parking garage quickly and Derek stared out the window taking in the blurred sights. He doubted he was actually missing much because what could there really be to see. He sighed and leaned his head against the window.

This wasn't what he had planned, but nothing ever seemed to be those days. He had had it all, and now he had lost it all. Maybe it would all be worth it, but doubt clouded his mind. He was lost, that much he knew and who bothered to salvage something that what was beyond repair?

* * *

"Derek!" Laura's shrill voice startled him as he jerked awake, realizing that the car ride had ended and that they were at him new home. He blinked a few times trying to push the sleep out of his eyes as he gazed around at the suburban home. It looked exactly like a cliché.

The house had white trim that hugged tightly around the red weathered brick façade that was just for show. A long porch jutted around the corner of the house that butted up incredibly close to the neighbors, on the other side was the attached two car garage, but instead of parking in it they just pulled up and parked in front of it.

As Derek climbed out of the car he noticed the white picket fence that circled around the perimeter until it transformed into a high tall cedar fence that concealed the backyard from the view of the next door neighbors. It had been just like how Derek had picked it would be, and that was the problem. He didn't want it to be like this. He wasn't into the uniformed thing. In fact that was one of things he hated most. He liked spontaneity, and this house had none of that.

Derek walked around to the trunk of the car and waited patiently for his aunt to come around and unlock the trunk. He noticed immediately that Laura had already disappeared into the house turning on the porch light before she slammed the door.

He watched lights begin to shine through the windows as he stood by the trunk, while his aunt opened it and pulled out the guitar and backpack, handing each of them over to Derek carefully.

"Come on. I have something I need to discuss with you. It's important that you know and the sooner the better." His aunt said and Derek nodded his head up and down in agreement.

Together they crossed the driveway and walked up the steps to the porch. Each step creaked loudly upon their added weight, but they didn't notice as they pulled open the front door and walked inside. Derek hadn't really been expecting much when it came to the interior of the house. He knew he had been in this house at least once in his youth, but he hadn't remembered it and it was bound to have changed over time.

The entryway was stunning with its dark red cherry wood banister that led to the upstairs and with its bright white gold chandelier with an assortment teardrop shaped crystals that dangled beautifully and caught the light making it scatter and dance along the entryway's high walls.

He turned his gaze abruptly from the chandelier when he noticed his aunt beckoning him to follow her into the kitchen, which was down the hall and through an archway. The kitchen looked just as beautiful as the entryway did.

The kitchen was a burnt crème color that contrasted well with the dark granite counter tops that were flecked with an assortment of colors, such as black, brown, grey, gold, and white. They weaved together harmoniously. The white cabinets curled around the kitchen being interrupted by the occasional appliance like the refrigerator and the archway that they had passed through.

His aunt quickly took a seat at a round table that was settled just off the kitchen, with it not evening being in a separate room. Derek swallowed as he moved over towards the table, placing his things on the ground beside the chair he pulled out and sat down.

For a long moment the two of them just stared at each other. Both seemed to be unsure what to say to one another. Derek didn't want his aunts comforting words and his aunt didn't seem to have any comforting words to give.

"Alright, I'll just get right to it then." His aunt said as she sighed in exhaustion, while Derek looked down at the table, nodding his head once again in agreement. "I first want to tell you that I'm glad you're here. Taking you in is in no way burdening us. I just wanted you to know that."

Derek looked up, surprised at the statement she had just made, "Thank you." He muttered in a low voice as if he was uncertain, which he was, but not about that.

"I need you to know that there are rules in this house, and I expect you to follow them." His aunt trailed off as she watched Derek shift uncomfortably in his chair. "I need you to know that you can now no longer come and go as you please. There is a curfew on weekdays, which is lifted only on the weekends. You cannot just invite everyone over. They must be people you know and have met from school or work or excreta. There will be absolutely no drug use under this roof. Have I made myself clear?" She looked at him expectedly.

"Alright, that sounds reasonable. Also, just so you know I've never actually done drugs." He said in agreement as he pushed out his chair and stood back up. He bent down quickly and scooped out up his things and waited patiently for her to point him in the direction of his new bedroom.

His aunt seemed surprise that he had taken the rules so well because she blinked at him a couple of times before pointing towards the stairs that led to the basement. "Laura and I figured you would want some privacy to play your music." She said a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Thank you, that's very considerate. I appreciate it." He said trying to sound sincere, but it had been so long, he wasn't sure if he pulled it off.

He turned quickly and headed down the stairs towards the basement and his room. He felt his guitar case slap against his side as he walked down the carpeted steps. At the bottom of the stairs he saw a small sitting type room with a large flat screen television across from a brown worn out couch that had red patches covering up the fraying corners.

Off to the left was another door and Derek looked inside. This was defiantly his bedroom, and he took a hesitant step forward and flicked on the light.

The room was small, but Derek felt a comfortable vibe creep through him as he took another step inside and fully scoped out the room.

The room had a long row of book shelves, which were interrupted by a small window that couldn't even open, nor really even let any light in. On the other side of the room from the bookcases was a large green futon that was currently folded out into a bed instead of a couch. While a large overly stuffed blue upholster recliner chair that looked like if you sat in you would sink and never resurface, sat beside it and next to the book shelves.

Derek set down his backpack upon the futon and slowly walked over to the bookcase surveying them more closely. He was surprised to find many literature classics such as _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Catcher in the Rye_ by J.D. Salinger, and _Jane Eyre_ by one of the Bronte sister, who name's escaped him. The other end of the spectrum of the books that were placed in the book case were books about aviation and a horribly large amount of albums dedicated to stamp collecting. He gently leaned his guitar case up against the book shelf as he trudged back over to the green futon and flopped down on it.

He reached over and pulled one of pillows over and buried his face in it. This hadn't been what he wanted or expected. How had he somehow ended up in his own personal hell? What had he done in a past life that had been so horrible that had made him be exiled to Beacon Hills, otherwise known as the land in the middle of fucking nowhere?

Once again, he was a nobody and after he had gone through all of that to actually become a somebody. One stupid decision and he had lost it all and he was sure there was no way for him to get it back. Derek sighed as he moved the pillow away from his face, so he could stare at the ceiling.

Even after having been up for more than twenty four hours Derek didn't feel tired. Actually, for the first time in ages Derek felt safe. But still he pondered what he had done in a past life to deserve this type of punishment.

Maybe things would start to look up? But he doubted it because that just wouldn't be in the cards he had been dealt.

_I do not deal the cards and I play a lousy hand  
I celebrate no victories and my promises are sand  
_

* * *

**_Song Used: _Maybe Tomorrow Is A Better Day_ Artist:_ Poets of The Fall**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2,_

_Where Stiles gets introduced and is somewhat of a badass, and where Derek does something to make a point. _

_Thanks for all those who have put this story on a alert and faved, and the two, who reviewed...I'd like more reviews, but I guess two is better then a poke in the eye with a sharp stick. _

_Also I have a question for you Teen Wolf fans. Just recently a Teen Wolf novel has come out called Fire..or On Fire (looks it up in the Season 1 DVD set), anyways i was wondering how many have read it and if you have was worth reading? I'm just curious? I have read a number of Supernatual tie in novels that were decent so i was wondering if this one was also decent? _

_I have another question as well, Do you guess like these long chapters? I know the next chapter is really really long so i was wondering if you liked the shorter chapters or the longer ones? _

_~Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face **

**Chapter Two**

"Derek!" A long paused followed as Derek rolled over and slammed the pillow over his head to block out the incessant yelling of his cousin, "Derek!" the shouting continued and he groaned and looked over at the wall clock that read 7:15. The time caused his to groan again pull the sheets up and over his head.

"Derek! Wake the hell up! We have to be at school in twenty minutes!" Laura's voice was now louder as she shouted from the other side of his closed bedroom door.

"Fine! I'm getting up!" He yelled back as he tossed the sheets off his head, got up, and stumbled sleepily over to the small closet, where his few clothing possessions hung. Quickly he yanked a grey v-neck t-shirt off the hook and pulled it over his head and he stripped out of his sweats and into a pair of dark denim jeans. Then over his jeans he pulled on a handsome looking black sport coat, which had been considered part of his signature look, once upon a time.

"Derek, I'm leaving in about ten minutes. Be ready!" She shouted again and Derek huffed out a long breath of annoyance, but nodded his head up and down in understanding. Even though, there was no one there to see it anyways.

Derek paced back to the unmade futon and slumped down on it. His light blue eyes scanned his small room once more, until they fell upon his worn guitar case. A small smile appeared across his lips as he reached over towards it and unclasped the latch, letting it swing open and to reveal the guitar that had started it all for him. It was light brown, and had faded with time and exposure to the sun, not to mention the extremely hot stage lights at concerts, too numerous to count.

He gripped the neck tightly and gently hoisted it from the case. Slowly he stood up and grabbed the strap slipping it over his shoulder. He hesitantly began strumming the out of tune strings, not caring in the slightest that they were. His fingers absently formed chords on their own, as he also continued to strum. Until Laura's voice sounded once more and brought him crashing back to his new and harsh reality.

With a loud sigh Derek slipped the guitar's strap off his shoulder, and placed it back gently into its case before he trudged out of his room and up the stairs to the house's small kitchen.

He looked around, surprised to find the kitchen deserted as he looked out the kitchen's front window, where he saw Laura was already sitting in her compacted blue Honda CRX. When Laura spotted him in the window she began to honk her horn, indicating that she wanted him to get a move on.

Derek rolled his eyes as he marched outside, locking the front door before he continued on to his cousin's car. He rolled his eyes at her when he slid into the passenger side of the small car.

"Here, my mom wanted you to have this." Laura said as she tossed a small cell phone into Derek's lap. "Don't lose it, or you'll have to replace it. I learned that the hard way last year." She said in an offhanded tone.

Derek nodded his head and began to examine the phone. It was a simple not like any of the smart phones he had grown use to, but he wasn't going to complain a phone was a phone.

She just shrugged her shoulders and threw the car into reverse and backed down the driveway, and that was how Derek's first day started.

* * *

Derek trudged aimlessly across the school's large campus, which was reminded Derek of a river because all the students seemed to act like they were fish spawning either up or down stream.

He continued to trudge, having lost Laura in the crowd of people quiet quickly, not that he cared too much. He'd be able to catch up with her later. He finally found himself outside the registration office, and paced inside. The room was deserted and small, with only one to large for the room sized desk and a small table with a small white coffee maker across from it.

He scanned the room again, looking around seeing if he could spot any sign of life. He couldn't seem to, so he let out a sigh as he turned and exited the small room. His meandering continued not paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into someone.

Derek stumbled backwards, "Shit! Watch where you're going!" he cursed as he tried to regain his lost balance, while turning a harsh glared to the figure he had collided with.

The figure was of average height with squared shoulders, and a young boyish looking face. On the top of his head was crew cut of chestnut brown hair. He also had a piercing pair of brown eyes that had a startling shine. Yet, overall he seemed completely ordinary, but there was something about him that made Derek think he was anything but ordinary and Derek didn't know why.

Derek felt his mouth go instantly dry as he quickly looked away and down at the floor. This had never had never happened to him before. Quickly he regained his composer and looked back at the guy.

The guy just rolled his eyes, "Sorry." He then mumbled patronizingly, which caused Derek to scowl at him and Derek was just about to tell the guy off, when another voice sounded.

"Stiles!"

Both guys turned slightly as they heard the voice. It belonged to a pretty girl with long strawberry blonde that hung in graceful ringlets. Derek snuck a quick glance back at the guy he could only perceive to be Stiles because he surely wasn't.

As the girl approached Stiles, her eyes widened in surprise as she realized Derek stood next to him, with a blank look stretched across his face.

"Stiles, who's your friend?" She asked as a bright smile spread across her face as reached out her hand for Derek to shake.

"He's not…" Stiles' voice was cut off by Derek interrupting him with his most charming smile.

"Derek, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he took her hand, but instead of shaking it brought it up to his lips and gave her knuckles a light kiss. She blushed brightly and giggled, which made Stiles's body tense beside Derek's. Derek smirked and released the girl's hand.

"I'm Lydia and you seem to have already met Stiles." She said cheerfully and Derek just nodded his head in agreement. "You must be new since I don't believe I've seen you around campus before. Where are you from?" She asked excitedly and just shrugged indifferently as Stiles rolled his eyes clearly annoyed that the attention Derek was getting.

"I'm actually from around here, but I've lived in New York for a while and considered it to be more of my home then anywhere else." A sly passed across Derek's lips as he watched Lydia's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Wow, that's so cool. Don't you think that's cool Stiles?" Lydia asked as she turned to address Stiles, who just grumbled his agreement.

"Yeah… the freaking coolest."

Derek looked up at him with a cocky smirk and winked as he turned back to Lydia, "Do you think I could trouble you?" he asked her sweetly and quickly Lydia nodded her head up and down.

"Of course, what do you need help with?" she said sweetly and Derek sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion.

Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, maybe you could help show me around. I was mostly homeschooled, so I never had a chance to go to a regular school before so..." His voice trailed off and Lydia gave him a sympathetic look, while Stiles just rolled his eyes once more.

"No, of course, that wouldn't be a trouble at all. Now, how about I just go get your schedule?" She said sweetly as turned and walked back into the registration office where Derek had found little to no help in just a few minutes prior, leaving Derek and Stiles alone with each other.

"I know what you're doing, and you need to stop." Stiles spit as Derek just gave him an innocent expression as he shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.' Derek said, sounding appalled at Stiles accusation.

"You're trying to get in good with Lydia. Well I'm telling you to stop it. She's a good person and she doesn't need any pop star wannabe dragging her down." Stiles said in a dark tone.

Derek tensed slightly at the pop star comment. Had he already been found out that quickly? Would he have to pack up and leave and find yet another place to start anew? Maybe he was just over thinking things and it was just a petty comment?

Derek swallowed a large lump in his throat as his brows furrowed, "You don't know the first thing about me. So don't pretend that you do. Because, you want to know something, if I was good enough to be a pop star, why the hell would I come to bum-fuck town like this?" Derek hissed and Stiles bristled and reached out grabbing the collar of Derek's sport coat.

"I'm back." Lydia announced and quickly Stiles released his grip, shoving Derek away harshly. Derek stumbled slightly and looked over at Lydia and waved in a pleasant manner, which made Stiles study him with a puzzled expression. "Is something wrong?" Lydia then added as she noticed the awkwardness between the two of them.

Derek looked back over at Stiles, with a wide smile spread across his face as he shook his head, "No, of course not. Stiles was just telling me, what a great town this was and that I'd fit right in, in no time." Derek said cheerfully, which made Stiles give him another confused look.

"I'm sure you will too, and look. I have your schedule right here." She said brightly as she handed Derek a white piece of paper. His eyes scanned it hastily and he nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Lydia." He said sincerely as he held out the crook of his arm to her. She giggled and slipped her own arm through it.

"I'll see you later Stiles." She called over her shoulder as she lead Derek down the hall pointing at various classrooms as they walked past. For some reason Derek looked over his shoulder back at Stiles, who had a sad expression stretched across his face as he watched them walk down the hall away from him.

Derek felt something odd at the moment, but ignored it as he turned his attention back to Lydia, who was telling him where the best seats were in the cafeteria, and where the art wing was located.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around Derek took a seat next to Lydia, who had offered to have him eat lunch with her because he didn't really know anyone else yet. He had agreed, and had watched Stiles glower at him as he had taken his seat beside Lydia.

"Hey, Stiles." Lydia said happily as she reached over and touched his hand. A bright blush spread across Stiles's cheeks as he looked down at the table in a feeble attempt to hide it. "Derek, let me introduce you to the rest of the group."

Derek looked down at the end of table at the others, who had begun gathering there.

"Down at the end is Scott and his girl, who is next to Stiles, Alison. They cause the most trouble around here, but we all love them anyways. Sitting across from you is Danny, who is best friends with Jackson, who is sitting on Stile's other side." Lydia rattled them off and Derek scanned the group, where each one gave him a flippant wave of acknowledgement, but still paid him little mind.

"It's nice to meet you all." Derek said pleasantly, which made Jackson, Scott, and Stiles roll their eyes as they turned their attention back to the food in front of them.

"Hello Derek." Danny said brightly as he reached his hand out across the table for Derek to shake.

"Come on Danny, save your breath. He obviously wants to get in good with Lydia, so clearly he doesn't play for your team." Jackson chuckled and Danny's cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"I wasn't trying…" Danny voice was cut off abruptly as Derek gripped his hand and pulled Danny forward, slamming their lips together in the process. Danny let out a startled squeak and Derek pulled away, a wide smirk spread across his face as a breathless Danny slumped back into his chair. Danny was still bright red, but now for a completely different reason.

"I wouldn't go around presuming anything because I play for both teams. Sounds familiar don't it?" Derek said to Jackson, who glared darkly at before he got up from the table and hurried away. Danny looked over at Derek quickly and then got up from the table, hurrying after Jackson.

"I think I'm going like this guy." Alison chuckled as he tossed a handful of whoppers into her mouth before she turned back and continued her conversation she was having with Scott.

"Wow, you made quite an impression and it's only your first day." Lydia laughed lightly and Derek pursed his lips feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well thank you for showing me around campus Lydia, but I think I've got the hang of where everything is." Derek said quickly as he got up and hurried out of the cafeteria.

He made it outside before he tipped his head up towards the sky and closed his eyes. He was doing a crappy job at blending in, which was what he had promised himself that he would do. Yet, at that moment when he had kissed Danny, his first thought had just been to stir the pot. Now that he thought about, with his head more cleared, he realized that it had been to prove a point. A point, to show that he wasn't just into girls, but why had he thought this was important to express?

It hadn't been to show anyone at the table, or had it? Derek sighed as he felt the drumming of a headache begin at the back of his head.

What a great way to make a new impression!

Derek sighed as he quickly discovered that he had also left his phone on the table next to Lydia. He began to meander around the campus because he still had a good fifteen-twenty minutes before the lunch period was over and he had no desire to see any of the group at this moment. He'd make time to retrieve it after the bell rang and they all went to their respective classes.

In the middle of his wandering, he accidently stumbled upon the music room.

The room was an odd oval shape with wide carpeted steps that were terraced up leading to the percussion section that had various sized tympanis, bells some small, which made them look more like the wooden xylophones they sat next, and some large that stood upright and tall. Off to the side was a large red bass drum, with its mallet resting on top of it. Then a small row consisting of three snare drums stood beside the bass drum.

Drum sticks littered the floor around the drums, and Derek rolled his eyes as he continued to scan the room. The small conductors podium that stood in the front was a hallow wooden box, that would maybe made the music two or three inches taller, which was more or less irrelevant with the room being terraced.

Finally in the corner he spotted a black electric guitar, probably used when the jazz band performed, but that didn't really concern Derek as he waltzed over to it. He plucked each of the stings and cringed as the notes sounded, and all of them were very out of tune.

He sighed and hoisted the guitar off its stand and swung the strap over his shoulder and quickly began to adjust the pitch of the stings by ear. As soon as he finished tuning the guitar, he absently began strumming chords and before he knew his chords formed into a song.

"_And I am done with my graceless heart…So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart…'Cause I like to keep my issues strong…It's always darkest before the dawn_" Derek, half sung, half mumbled the words as he strummed getting completely lost in the song. "_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back…And given half the chance would I take any of it back…It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone…It's always darkest before the dawn._"

"You know, you're pretty good." Derek froze as he turned around to face Stiles, who was leaning in the doorway of the music room.

"I have been told I was decent." Derek mumbled as he pulled the guitar's strap back over his head, and gently cradled the guitar back into its stand.

"Generally, I don't mind people fucking with Jackson, but he's been in the closet about Danny for forever, and I think you might have gotten through to him that Danny could end up with another if he wasn't careful." Stiles said and Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, great! I'm so happy I could help out your closet case of a friend." Derek muttered sarcastically as he tried to march past Stiles, without looking him in the eye.

"Wait!" Stiles said as he reached over and grabbed Derek's shoulder. He flinched and yanked it away.

"Don't touch me." He breathed out in a soft breath and Stiles stared at him, completely stunned at his reaction.

"What are you so scared of? All I wanted to do was return your phone to you." Stiles said in a low voice. Derek opened his mouth to deny the question, but no words came. He finally just shook his head at a loss as he hesitantly held out his hand to accept his phone.

Stiles rolled his eyes and placed it into the palm of his hand, and then lucky enough for Derek the bell rang. Lunch period was over.

* * *

**Song Featured:****Shake it Out By: Florence and the Machine**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, _

_So here is chapter 3, which is a beast. In this chapter Derek finds himself thinking about the past, going to the princpals office, learning Lydia's secret, and chats with someone whose idenity is a mystery._

_Last chapter I was foolish enough to ask if you liked longer or shorter chapters...well here is a long chapter. One of the longest chapters I've ever posted on it's a whoping nine pages...Personally i'm for the four or five page chapter, but this is huge...which will hopefully lessen the blow of the very short chapter to follow...hmmm *runs and hides* With this story my goal is to upload one chapter a week until I have completely finished writing it. Once a week isn't to bad right? *Sticks head out of hiding place to check*_

_Thanks so much for the reviews and it was so much better then just getting two so thanks again. Now can I please have more? Did i ask nicely enough? Okay, now please read, review, alert, fav, and enjoy. _

_-(youtube) playlist?list=PLB638D6CED2A7A9B6 a Youtube playlist with all the songs currently featured in the fic plus one that will be in two chapters. remember to have the full .com before the playlist, but i can't have the full link here. _

_~Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face **

**Chapter Three**

Derek stayed silent, his fingers absently stroking the screen of his phone as Laura went on and on about her day. He nodded at the appropriate times and gave her a half smile to show that he was supportive of whatever the hell she was talking about. Even though he barely remembered what she wanted praise and acceptance for anyways.

"So do you think he likes me? I mean after what I've told you?" She said and Derek wandering thoughts were jarred harshly back into reality.

Derek opened his mouth to reply, but Laura continued, "I just mean Danny is so nice."

Derek's eyes went wide at the name and slowly traced his tongue over his lower lips recalling the kiss they had shared a couple of hours ago.

"You know, I'm actually not so sure about Danny. I mean I did have lunch with him, but we really didn't talk that much." Derek mumbled as he pushed a hand through his midnight black hair absently. He was trying to back track through the conversation with his cousin, but he couldn't recall enough to now deny what he had nodded in agreement too earlier.

"I know he is always hanging out with that Neanderthal Jackson Whittemore. He thinks he's such hot stuff and Danny just follows him around like he's his puppy. It's totally degrading to Danny, but does Jackson ever notice? No!" She snapped harshly and Derek flinched.

"I think Jackson's attitude towards Danny is going to be different from now on." Derek sighed and Laura turned her head towards him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Derek sighed.

"Danny doesn't play for your team Laura." Derek huffed as he leaned his elbow on the edge of the door.

"What?! What?! No! That can't be, I thought he went out with some girl, oh what was her name again, awhile go." Laura stammered as her jaw fell open in disbelief.

"Well believe it because I kissed him and he liked it. Though, I'm positive he would have liked it more if he had been kissing that Jackson guy… What do you know about his friend…Stiles?" Derek said slowly trying to change the subject.

Laura's shoulders slumped and sighed, "Well unlike his best friend Scott, Stiles is a great student. He's part of the honor society, the Drama Club, and the mathletes."

"A mathlete…cute." Derek mumbled then froze abruptly, his elbow slipping from the narrow edge of the car door, which made his head bump into the window.

Laura, who had returned to looking at the road, looked back over at him, with a high arched eye brow. Derek straightened himself up and gave her a shrug of indifference, like he had actually meant to do that on purpose.

"I hate to be a buzz kill, but you don't have a chance with Stiles." She said, and was interrupted by Derek.

"Yeah, I know he's straight." Derek huffed, feeling suddenly annoyed.

"Well, yes and no. It was rumored that he went out with Scott for a brief period, but they decided they were better friends. Then Alison sort of hooked up with Scott, and now, no one knows if they are actually a couple or not." Laura said with a shrug and Derek frowned.

"I could see the way he was looking at Lydia. It's pretty easy to see that he is straight." Derek sighed, his hand covering his mouth as he looked out the window, trying to take in as much could about physical landmarks by his new home.

"Well, he's not, though he has been in love with that Lydia since she transferred in during the third grade." She said sounding suddenly distance as she recalled the old memories.

"Yeah, great." Derek muttered sarcastically.

Honestly, Derek felt confused. He wasn't completely sure that he liked Stiles, but he wasn't going to go as far as denying that there was something about Stiles that intrigued and interested him. It was also strange because Derek really hadn't felt this way about anybody in a long time. Truthfully, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey come on." Laura shouted and it was only then that Derek realized that they were back at his cousin's house and she had stopped the car and gotten out and was already walking up the driveway to the house.

Derek blinked a few times in surprise before he scrambled out of the car and hurried after his cousin.

* * *

"Derek! I'm going to find you." The voice cackled loudly and Derek sat up in a rush clutching at his heart, which was beating erratically in his chest.

He felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes and he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. He was haunted still. He shouldn't have been so surprised really; he had only escaped a few days weeks ago. But now, his former life seemed like a nightmare he just couldn't wake up from.

Fear had become a constant and Derek had always tried so hard to manage it, but the more he tried the more he had nightmares of the night of the fire and of memories he wouldn't dared let himself remember.

Absently he pushed a hand through his hair, his fingers weaving through his tangled locks, while the sweat beaded up along his brow. His breathing slowly evened as he clenched his eyes shut trying to calm his erratic pulsing nerves.

He felt like he couldn't catch a break, and that he couldn't shake the past t, which was slowly beginning to define him more then he cared to admit. He had been naive to believe that all of his fear would just disappear just because he had escaped.

"Derek?" His aunt's voice was soft on the other side of the door and he looked up and over at it. He brushed the back of his hand over his eyes to wipe the tears away. He got up and paced over to the door and pulled it open, giving his aunt a guilty look.

"Did I wake you up?" He mumbled down at the floor and his aunt reached over and gripped his shoulder. He raised his head and watched her shake her head.

"No I've been up for awhile now, mostly just worried about you. I mean at dinner today you barely spoke. Did something happen at school?" She asked slowly and Derek looked back down at his feet.

"I just don't think I really fit in here. I know it's only been a day, but I just don't think I'm managing well." He said softly as he worked harder to avoid eye contact with her.

"I think you fit in better than you believe. You just need a little more time to fit in that's all, honey. I'm sure that you will fit in eventually and I'm also sure that the nightmares will also get better. Just give it little more time. I promise you sweetheart, things will get better." She said as she pulled him into an embrace and when he pulled away she leaned up and gave him a light peck his cheek.

"We can talk more tomorrow, how about you try and get a little more sleep before you have to wake up for school in a couple of hours." She continued before she turned and walked up the stairs back to the main floor the house.

Derek leaned on the doorframe to his room; the tears once again began to well up in his eyes. He brushed them away to the back of his hand as he sighed, realizing that he had never given his aunt that much credit, and that she really deserved it.

Derek recalled when contacted her about disappearing and his aunt had been nothing but supportive, when she had learned the details, despite not really knowing him. Still she had allowed him to come and hide out at her house, even though she knew it could be dangerous.

He turned back into his room and paced back to the futon and fell down upon it. He grabbed a handle of the blankets and wrapped them snuggly around himself as he laid his head down on his pillow, trying to desperately find a few more hours of sleep. And lucky enough for him he did. Maybe things would get easier, yet?

* * *

Derek tapped his pencil on the paper in front of him. It had now been over a month since he had first come to Beacon Hills and things were slowly falling into place. It had taken sometime, but Derek had fallen into some semblance of normalcy.

His head resting in the palm of his hand propped up by his elbow as he stared absently out the window, counting the cars that raced by on the road. He suddenly felt this phone buzz in his pocket and he fished it out and flipped it open, illuminating the screen, which read new message from unknown.

_Unknown: Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so text me….maybe?_

_Unknown: Are you as bored as I am Derek?_

Derek stared at his phone, stunned at the message.

_Derek: Who are you?_

Derek typed out pressed the send button harshly, and in just a few minutes a reply came.

_Unknown: It's really not important who I am. Now tell me, are you as bored as I am?_

"Mr. Morgan…Mr. Morgan!"

Derek looked back over at the front of the class room and back at the teacher, who was staring at him darkly and it was then that Derek realized that the teacher was addressing him. He still wasn't use to his new name apparently.

"Mr. Morgan! Is my class that boring that you need to lower yourself to reading text messages in my class?" The teacher snapped and Derek opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut and shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Now tell me what do you know about poetry?" Derek watched the whole entire class turn to look at him to see if he had an answer to the teacher's question or if he would stumble and fall on it like he had with the pervious question.

"I guess it depends on what you want to know." Derek said as he looked the teacher straight in the eye. "Do you want to know about poets or do you want to know about technique?"

The teacher seemed taken aback by Derek's question, "Poets?" The teacher finally stammered and Derek bit his lower lip and nodded.

"I'm not as well versed in that subject, but I do know a number of them and their poetry. I know, I tend to like the Romantic poets myself, but you might have a difference preference. Are you a fan of more modern poetry or do you enjoy the classics?" Derek finished smugly and he watched the teacher swallow looking suddenly uncomfortable being put right on the spot like he had done to Derek only a few moments ago.

"Or you could perhaps like poetry that's even older than that. Like maybe you're into epic poetry, such as Beowulf or the Iliad or maybe the Odyssey." Derek said innocently and the teacher's glare suddenly turned dark and he pointed towards the door.

Derek sighed, how was he going to explain this to his aunt? He stood up quickly and trudged out of the classroom. This fitting in thing was harder than he had anticipated. His pace meandered down the hall towards the principal's office, or at least the direction that he thought was the way to the principal's office, since he'd never actually been there or seen it.

_Unknown: All ready kicked out of class. Shame on you. But thanks for relieving me of my monotony_

"Derek?"

He looked up from his phone and turned his head when he heard someone call his name. His eyes widened as he watched Stiles quickly stride over to him. The air in his lungs vanished and he hurriedly looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with him.

"What happened?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned and Derek allowed himself a quick glance at Stiles's face.

"I just showed up my teacher and he didn't really appreciate it. I really should try to blend in, but I guess that has never really been my style." Derek said with a shrug as he looked away from Stiles and over at the row of lockers.

"I think being who you are, is actually who you should be." Stiles said adamantly and Derek looked back up at him in surprise.

"You seem to be the only one who thinks that. Everyone else seems to want something different from me and now I think I've lost track of who I really wanted to be." Derek sighed, feeling unsure as to why he was sharing this with Stiles in the first place.

"Then I guess you just aren't hanging out with the right people." Stiles said sternly, his body stiff and ridged in anger and Derek felt suddenly confused.

"For some reason I think we are no longer referring to me. What's the matter Stiles?" Derek asked slowly and Stile's tense body went limp and he bit his lip and shook his head.

"N- N- nothing. I was just rambling that's all. I'm sorry." Stiles said as he turned and hurried down the opposite direction of the hall.

Derek frowned, watching him vanish down the hall and out of site.

"That was weird." He muttered as he started his leisurely stroll back towards the direction of the principal's office, typing out a quick message to Unknown.

_Derek: Wow I'm so glad I could be of some assistance, but thanks to you I got into trouble and was sent to the principal's office._

Derek slammed his thumb onto the send button and gazed at the screen, which almost literally light up with the response. He blinked in surprise then opened the message.

_Unknown: Yeah, but you didn't have to answer._

Derek huffed in annoyance as he shoved his phone back into his pocket harshly, continuing on his way to the principal's office.

He finally made his way to the principal's office and sat down on a burnt orange bench waiting for the principal to see him. He didn't really know what to say other then he had been being a smart-alec.

Finally the door opened and a woman with curly blond hair stepped out and greeted him. Her eyes a sterling silver color as she looked down at him, surveying him carefully.

"Are you Derek Morgan?" She said her voice softer then Derek had anticipated a principal's would be.

"Yes." He mumbled looking quickly back down at his lap.

"Please come into my office. We have things we need to discuss." She said as she turned and headed back into her office. Derek blinked after her a few minutes, but scampered up off his seat from the bench and hurried into the office.

He blinked around at the well organized office that had posters with warnings of drugs and alcohol abuse. A large oak desk sat in front of the window, which had a pleasant view of a small courtyard where a few students were milling, probably in attempt to skip class.

The principal put on a wry smile as she crossed the room and yanked open the window and stuck her head out.

"I'd get back to class if I were you." She said sternly, though the smile remained stretched upon her face.

The students looked over at her, with horrified expressions spreading across their faces as they quickly nodded their heads and scattered. The principal sighed and stepped back from the window, gently closing it before turning back to Derek.

"I just want to tell you right now, that you are not in any trouble. But there is something I needed to discuss with you about your situation."

Derek felt a lump suddenly form in his throat as he slowly nodded his head up and down. The principal beckoned for him to sit in a wooden strait back chair that sat across from the large desk. Derek moved towards it, but didn't sit down.

"How much do you know?" He muttered reaching out and gripping the back of the chair, he had been indicated to sit on.

"Enough…I'm sorry about all this, but I must warn you to use caution. Try to stay under the radar as best you can. I know this is probably harder for your generation due to Facebook and YouTube, but you do have to try to avoid being filmed or to be noticed because then all of this would have been for nothing." She said firmly as Derek pressed his lips into a line, while he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"I know." Derek paused, "I'm sorry. I'm just not sure I really know how to fit in. My whole life I've always been told to standout and now it's suddenly completely different. I don't think I can manage being someone I'm not." Derek sighed.

The principal frowned, but nodded her head, "Yes, I guess I can understand that. And maybe if you tried to be yourself on a less grandiose level then the transition might not be as hard."

Derek looked at her with wide eyes as he finally slumped down into the seat that he had gripped onto like a vice.

"Derek, if you ever have any problems or you just need someone to talk to, please consider, talking to me because my doors are always open and I know you're really going through a lot." She said firmly and Derek swallowed, but nodded.

"I've never have anyone actually volunteer to help me. Most of the time they just did it to get on my good side, but most of it was never sincere." He mumbled as he looked down at his hands that were clasped tightly and resting in his lap.

"Well here you're not Derek the rock star; you're Derek the student, who needs help, just like any other student." The principal said as a soft warm smile spread across her face. "Now, I think it's about time you get back to class, but it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you take me up on your offer." She said as she stuck her hand out across the desk for Derek to shake. Derek looked at it for a moment contemplating what ramifications it might have.

Until finally he decided that none of them would be bad and he reached out and took her slender hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Thank you." He said as he released his tight grip and stood up, giving her a stiff nod as he turned and walked out of the office.

Derek trudged out the principal's office feeling slightly better. Knowing that someone else knew his secret seemed to make the weight on his shoulders lessen just slightly. Maybe given more time he would eventually fit in. The thought crossed his mind as he pulled out his phone, while he wandered down the hall back towards his classroom

_Unknown: Did you survive? If you don't text me back I'll have to assume the worst._

"Derek?" The soft voice of Lydia sounded, which caused Derek to pause then turn around. She was standing in front of an open locker, with a wide smile spread across her face. "Have you already gotten in trouble? You know, it's only been a month since you've been here, you should really try to pace yourself."

Derek chuckled and a small spread across his face as he walked over towards her. "Well I not so secretly crave the life of the bad boy."

Lydia giggled, "Yes, I can sense that. " She paused casting a look down at the floor. "I was wondering if you'd want to come to this party I'm having at my place, next week. Actually it's my…" Her voice faded away and she looked back up at Derek, with a pained expression and tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Derek said, alarmed by Lydia's tears.

"I'm moving and I haven't been able to tell anyone…especially Stiles. I just mean, he'll be so crushed. I never wanted to hurt him…" She rubbed the sleeve of her sweater on the corner of her eyes to brush away the stray tears.

"I'm sure distance doesn't matter to Stiles. He really cares about you and I think he would follow you anywhere." Derek said trying to sound reassuring, despite the sudden bitterness that welled up in the pit of his stomach.

"I know, but I don't really want him to." She mumbled sounding suddenly guilty.

"Why not? Anyone would be lucky enough to have a guy like Stiles waiting for them." Derek mumbled as he leaned on the locker next to Lydia's.

Lydia frowned as she slowly nodded her head. "That's true, but I don't want to be that selfish to Stiles. He deserves to be with someone. I just don't feel I have the right to be that selfish and I'm scared that I would actually stop Stiles from potentially finding love. I could never be able to forgive myself." She sighed softly as she leaned forward resting her head on Derek's shoulder.

"I've never really given advice before, but I think that maybe if you really feel that way it might be in your best interest to just let Stiles go. I also think you should do it as gently as possible." Derek muttered, rubbing his hand over the short hairs on back of his neck.

"You really care about him don't you? You're amazing. You've only been here like a month and I can already tell that you truly like Stiles." She said softly as she raised her head and gave Derek a small smile.

"No, I'm not interested in Stiles." Derek denied and the soft smile grew wider on Lydia's face.

"Alright, if you insist. Anyways, I hope you can make to my party, I'll talk to you later." She said as she shut her locker and turned away, walking briskly down the hall leaving Derek behind leaning on the lockers.

Was it that obvious that Stiles intrigued him?

"I don't like him…" Derek muttered, before he sighed.

Damn, he couldn't even convince himself.

* * *

Derek propped his head on his elbow, striking the a few harsh notes on the oak paneled up-right piano that would probably look better if it had gotten a polishing once in awhile. The notes created a dissonance that made Derek wince. It might also have needed to be slightly tuned as well.

He shifted his body upon the piano's bench, his back sitting up strait. The memories of past recitals crashing back into him as his fingers hovered just above the keys, as if waiting patiently for Derek to give them the cue to continue. But he didn't, he just stared down at the ivory and ebony keys that were laid out in front of him.

Slowly he drew in a breath and his hands fell on to the keys and in a flash they jumped across the keys dancing frantically creating a melody and at first Derek hummed along, but soon he found himself singing along with the resonating notes.

"_You're a fraud and you know it, but it's too good to throw it all away."_ Derek paused his eyes closing as he became engrossed the music. "_Anyone would do the same. You've got 'em going and you're careful not to show it. Sometimes you even fool yourself a bit._"

But soon his sing became drowned out by his fingers stroking the keys and increasing in tempo. His mind, which had been cluttered with thoughts, went suddenly silent. At that moment it was just him and the music and he loved it.

Finally the last note was struck and Derek kept his eye shut listening to is until it had completely faded away into the depths of the vacant music room. He blinked them open and looked back down at the keys of the piano and sighed.

His phone buzzed and he tugged it from his pocket and gazed down at the message. It was once more from unknown.

_Unknown: You hurt my feelings when you didn't reply back. Now tell me, do you like Lydia?_

Derek stared down at the message as his burrows furrowed.

_Derek: Maybe if you told me who you were I'd be more inclined to reply back, but since you don't. I saw no reason too. Also, it's none of your business if I like her or not._

Derek pressed the send button and spun the phone around in his hand. He was contemplating on whether or not he should wait for Unknown's reply. Luckily enough for him he didn't have to make a decision because Unknown texted back almost immediately.

_Unknown: I can sense that there are trust issues between you and I. Just so you know I don't hold it against you. But seriously just admit that you like Lydia. Every guy does._

Derek blinked down at the message, feeling somewhat hurt by Unknown's text. At least now Derek knew what Unknown wanted. All Unknown wanted was to see if he was more competition. The question that now bothered Derek was why did he care so much that Unknown was into Lydia?

_Derek: Yes, Lydia is my friend, but I'm not interested in her like that. Actually I think I might like someone else._

Derek read his reply and pressed the send button. He really had no idea why he had told Unknown that last part, but for some reason he had. He sighed in a defeated tone and carelessly tossed his cell phone in his bag.

He pushed the bench aside and stood up. Running his hand over the smooth oak wood he muttered, "_Well do you even want to know? Yeah you put on quite a show"_

He pulled back his hand and gave the piano a long painful look before he turned and march out of the music room, turning the lights out as he left.

* * *

**Songs Used: ****Call Me Maybe, Smoke and Mirrors By: Carly Rae Jepsen, Gotye**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello and Welcome to Chapter 4_

_Yes it's short and hopefully sweet. the next chapter is long I promise. _

_Within this chapter Derek eats a sandwich, fights with his ever growing denial, and has a brief conversation with Unknown._

_Yeah, this chapter is short, but as i said above the next chapter is long about 8 pages if i remember correctly. so you can look forward to that next weekend. a lot more stuff happens in the next chapter...this one is kinda lame, but it brought me back to when I wrote the short chapters of Sometimes I Hate You. I miss that story, but i think that's because this story has gotten so long...it's currently at 70 pages and still going...that's a long story for me ( like roughly writing 50 pages stories) It helps me not deture from the plot, which is what i'm afraid is happening to this story, despite all the nice angsty make up moments that Stiles and Derek... Ugh what can i say i don't write novels._

_Also Question! What do you guys think about Isaac and Jackson? Because i was thinking a one shot of some kind. I like their dynamic together, but then again I'd pretty much pair Jackson with anyone...hmm _

_Read, Review, and Enjoy_

_Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face**

**Chapter Four**

Derek reveled that now after a month of being at Beacon Hills High school; he had found a few shreds of normalcy as he sat in the music room eating sandwiches from the leftovers he had had from the previous night. Today it was chicken that had been grilled then pressed together with a couple of slices of lettuce and a couple of slices of tomato.

After he finished he pulled the guitar from its stand and sat down on the pulled out piano bench he had sat on a few moments ago, eating his lunch. The guitar was perched on his knee resting there as his fingers slowly strummed up and down upon the strings slowly forming a melody. And though Derek recognized the song, the words didn't flow.

In fact he thought the song felt flat; in fact all the music he had been playing the last couple of weeks had seemed flat. He had been trying to ignore this, but it was becoming more and more obvious to him that this was becoming a problem.

He only remembered ever feeling flat with his music one other time and that had been right before he had staged his own death. That had been the moment he had realized just how bad his situation had gotten.

"Do you know the words?" A rough voice sounded and Derek turned around on his seat to face Danny, who was leaning in the door way of the music room.

Derek swallowed a large lump as he nodded his head up and down. "Yes." He mumbled.

"So, what are the words?"

"I'm not really in the mood to sing." Derek sighed as he turned his gaze away from Danny and back down to the guitar, which he was still strumming absently.

Danny nodded his up and down. "That would make sense. Now, do you want to tell me why you've been hiding out in the music room for the past couple of days and avoiding us? I mean I understand that we've just met and none of us know each other, but for some reason your treating us like we have the plague." Danny paused as he got up from his lean and walked towards Derek.

Both of them had their gazes locked on one another, and neither of them looked like they wanted to be the first one to blink. In the end though, Danny conceded, looking down at the piano bench before he took a seat on it beside Derek.

"I never thanked you for your help. You helped move Jackson a long and for that I'll always be grateful. So now, I'm going to try to return the favor. I've seen the way you look at Stiles. My secret gazes at Jackson, were really no different." Danny said and Derek's eyes widened and he frantically began shaking his head.

"No! I don't want anyone's help! Not with Stiles! Not with anything! I can take care of myself! Just leave me the hell alone." Derek snapped as he shot up from his seat, quickly placing the guitar back in its stand before he stormed out of the music room, not daring to look back at Danny.

"I promise I won't tell him." Derek heard Danny shout, but Derek just continued walking.

Derek paced down the corridor, his hands shoved deep within his pocket of his worn-out sports coat. He was feeling more frustrated than ever and he had thought that his plan to just avoid Stiles and the rest of the group would be enough for him to stop thinking about him. But, in fact just the opposite was happening; the more he stayed away from Stiles the more he wanted to see him.

Derek paused, leaning against a long row of blue lockers and quickly pulling out his phone.

_Unknown: Derek, don't ignore me anymore. It hurts my feelings._

Derek scoffed and nodded his head sarcastically in response, "Yeah, like I care about you freakin' feelings."

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back towards the ceiling as he shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

"Derek, there you are, I was thinking you were avoiding me." Stiles called from the other end of the hall and Derek, cringed and open his eyes as he turned around to face him.

"What gave you that impression?" Derek mumbled as he stroked the hairs on the back of his neck with his hand, while he watched Stiles hustle over to him

"I don't know, just the fact that I haven't seen you since your trip to the principal's office a couple of days ago…What was up with that, by the way?" Stiles asked and Derek tensed as he looked down at the floor, now avoiding eye contact with the younger boy at all costs.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Derek lied and Stiles frowned, apparently noticing Derek's blatant disregard to his question.

"Oh, well it seems like you have. I just…For some reason I find myself really disliking the idea of you not talking with me…even though by now you've made every indication that you really could have cared less if you talked to me." Stiles rambled and Derek just blinked at him, unable to think of anything to say.

"I – I" Derek stammered and Stiles pursed his lip and shrugged.

"Look, never mind, it's really not important. Just forget I mentioned it…anything really." Stiles continued and Derek nodded his head.

Stiles gave him a weak smile as he turned on his heel and rushed down the hall.

"Just so you know I actually do like talking to you." Derek called after him loudly, with a voice that he felt somehow inherited a mind of its own. His eyes grow wide in shock, but when Stiles turned back around with a wide smile on his face that made Derek's heart skip a beat.

Maybe it was more complicated that way, but seeing that smile made it all worth it.

Derek felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he began to hum. Slowly though notes transitioned into words, the words he hadn't wanted to sing moments ago.

"_Why d'ya have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you. Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well…"_

Derek's smile faded as his phone silently buzzed in his pocket as he pulled it out and stared down at the message. He twisted his head around looked frantically around at the empty hall.

_Unknown: Well just so you know I care about your freakin' feeling. _

* * *

_Derek: If I were able to guess who you are, would you tell me?_

_Unknown: Probably not. Having the air of mystery makes you talk to me. _

_Derek: I promise, I would talk to you if you told me who you were._

_Unknown: Yeah, but I doubt you would like me._

Derek gazed down at the message on his phone unsure of how to reply. He and Unknown had been communicating off and on now a couple of days now, but all Derek really knew about them was all speculation. Strangely though he had to admit that despite not truly knowing Unknown he felt a connection to them. He wasn't sure if it was exactly what it was, or if it was something else entirely. Derek just wasn't sure about how he felt and with Unknown doubting him he couldn't help, but feel hurt. Yet, the nagging guilt Derek felt every day didn't help with his ease his own doubt.

Derek sighed and typed back a reply.

_Derek: After what I've done, I'm not sure I'm capable of really liking or loving anyone. I once thought I was in love, but it turned out I was just being used._

_Unknown: I think you are capable of love; you'll just have to work for it._

_Derek: If I asked for it, would you actually give it to me so easily?_

_Unknown: Maybe, if you asked me nicely._

* * *

**Song Used_: Goodnight and Go _By: Imogen Heap**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello and welcome to chapter 5, _

_In this chapter assumptions are made and a fight occurs, which is then followed up by a shopping spree? Would anyone like to tell me what's going on? _

_Soo...this was really hard for me to edit for some unknown reason, i just couldn't seem to focus on it. I really need to finish this story because it's beginning to drive me nuts...i don't have to finish do I? Okay okay...i'll try to finish it it'll just have to take me more time then i originally thought it would. I want to thank you guys for the reviews...i'd take more if you were willing to give them, i'm not picky. Also thanks for the alerts and favs you guys are totally awesome too. _

_Please Read, Review, and enjoy. _

_~Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face**

**Chapter Five**

Derek sat on his futon in his room a week later, strumming absently on his guitar as his cousin sat on the other beside him, a couple large text books spread out between them. A few of them were open to particular pages, while other where used to hold places for other text books, and a few others were spread out upon the futon, while most of them had been discarded and placed on the floor, no longer needed for the next subject that had been migrated to.

Laura shook her head as she rolled her eyes, which caused to Derek frowned, "Are you sure, because I'm sure if you want to go to the party you could." Derek said as his brow arched and Laura shrugged her shoulders at him in differently.

"No, Lydia is more your friend then my friend, but I'm curious. Is the true reason you want to go to the party Stiles? I mean you seem to like Stiles, yet you spend all your time texting someone you don't even know" Laura asked and Derek felt his cheeks begin to burn so he looked away.

Over the past month Derek had really began to bond with Laura and now he was sure that he wouldn't be able to sure to survive Beacon Hills without her. He truly enjoyed Laura's company and she really tried to help him when he needed it despite his ever constant protesting that he didn't.

"No!" He paused when it dawned on him how defensive he sounded, "But I'm not going to deny that I'm looking forward to seeing him there. I really do want to see Lydia though." He said covering up his slip with only a little lie.

"Okay, well since you're going there to empress, you're going to need to wear something more striking. I mean blazers? Seriously? Don't you have something else in your wardrobe?" She scoffed and Derek scowled as he playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"I like those blazers. They make me feel dapper." He mumbled under his breath and Laura snickered in delight.

"Aww, aren't you adorable, but I have just the thing. Forget the dapper and go for the sexy." She said brightly as stood up from her seat on the futon and rushed out of Derek's room, coming back a few minutes later carrying a large black leather jacket.

Derek stared at it a few moments as Laura held it out for him to take.

"Come on try it on. I think it's just your size." She said as she opened the jacket to allow Derek to stick his arms into the sleeves. He continued to look at it, but finally when Laura let out a huffed of annoyance, he quickly stood up and shoved her arms into the sleeves, pulling it up firmly over his shoulders.

"I don't think it's really me." Derek mumbled feeling uncomfortable as Laura circled him like she was a predator and he was her prey. Quickly she began adjusting the coat's collar from all angles, until she deemed it was perfect, and with a swift nod of her head took a step back taking in her masterpiece from yet another angle. Until she finally nodded to once again confirm her satisfaction in the finished product.

"What? Are you kidding me? This jacket is completely you. Heck, I'm sure this jacket was made especially for you." She said as she stepped forward back into Derek's personal space and absently began to brush invisible dust off his shoulder. "It looks really good on you. I think you're going to get just the kind of attention you're looking for." She said and Derek frowned. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. Well maybe he did. Just a little bit anyways.

"I don't think he'll pay much attention to me tonight. He's always so focused when Lydia is around. You know, I have tried to hate her, but I can't…she's just too nice." He sighed as he leaned against the book case and Laura raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Wow, consider yourself lucky because I defiantly haven't met the nice Lydia. I met the moderately nice Lydia, who only sneers at you when you walk by, instead of giving you a death at you because you may or may not have been wearing shoes that clashed with your top. Maybe she thought you were hot or something? Because I mean come on. You are easy on the eyes. Plus it doesn't hurt that you really rock that jacket." She said with a bright smile and a wink as Derek rolled his eyes, while he pulled himself out of his lean and walked over to the futon and sat down.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment, it's nice of you to think I'm not ugly." He said teasingly and Laura laughed as she slumped down on the futon next to him.

"Oh come on you know good and well you are great, and if anyone has ever said otherwise, they were crazy."She said with a sweet smile, which Derek returned with a small nod.

"Yeah, I know that, it's just…" His voice became soft as he felt uncomfortable thinking about the past.

Laura stood back and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, which took him by surprise.

"Derek, the best person you can be is exactly who you are. Don't dwell on the past because what's done is done, but remember it well enough so you don't make the mistake and repeat it." She said as she gripped his shoulder tightly in a comforting gesture. "Have fun at the party." She then added as she released her grip from his shoulder, stood up, and gracefully sauntered in the direction of his bedroom's door. She abruptly stopped in the doorway for just a brief moment and looked over her shoulder and gave Derek a wink right before she disappeared up the stairs to the main part of the house.

Derek felt a smile tug on his lips as he quickly stood up and hustled over to a vertical length mirror that hung on the back of his closet door. He surveyed himself from multiple angles as he twisted his torso first left then right, until he completely satisfied. Laura might have had had a point. That jacket was totally made for him.

* * *

Derek weaved through the party, pushing past people, waving occasionally when waved at first as he passed by other fellow partiers. He recognized most of them, but he couldn't tell you any of their names. In all honesty, this had been exactly how it had been when he had been famous. He would come to the party wave at people he pretended to know, but really didn't then hooked up with someone at the end of the night.

He wasn't holding out that much hope for the last part tonight since the only person he wanted to hook up had probably already latched himself to Lydia's side the moment he had shown up at the party.

"Derek, looking good!" Random people yelled at him as he passed by until he made it the patio back patio, where he saw people dancing to loud reverberating pop song that he recognized as _Monster_ by Lady Gaga.

The patio was lit up with dazzling white lights that twinkled, which casted long dancing shadows upon the reflective surface of the pool, the soft shimmer of combination acted like a disco ball and casted dancing shadow along faces of the party goers. The dancer's swayed their hips and grinded upon each other that it was hard for Derek to pick out what body part belonged to which person. He had been to number of these kind of parties, but this seemed to be the first time he actually felt somewhat uncomfortable at one.

His head unconsciously bobbed along as he moved pasted the mass of grinding bodies. A few of the dancers began to grind upon him as he passed by, but he slunk away quickly before he had to reciprocate.

In the corner of his eye he finally spotted someone he actually did know, and moved towards them.

"Hey Danny!" He yelled over the music.

Danny nodded his head in greeting, a tight smile spread across his face, which didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it meant he was currently having Jackson problems. Derek quickly scanned the crowd and noticed Jackson grinding upon a pretty, but nameless girl that he suspected went to their school.

"He always does this. Every freaking time." Danny said bitterly to Derek, who just nodded his head up and down in agreement because he didn't really know what to say. "I need a drink."Danny added abruptly as he shoved past Derek and marched into the crowd to get back into the house to the punch bowl, that Derek vaguely recalled seeing when he walked in.

Derek sighed as he slumped against the trellis that was dotted with small white flowers. He began scanning the crowd again; searching for someone else he might actually know. His search came up short, so he continued to observe the party from a distance, while trying to ignore the start of a pulsing headache that was being to form in the back of his head.

"Derek! I'm so glad you could make it." He heard Lydia's voice long before he turned and actually saw Lydia approach him with Stiles in tow. A flash of jealous pasted over Derek, but he ignored it much like his headache.

"Yeah, I decided I should come. I mean, I don't have enough friends to be able to offend the ones that I do have." Derek chuckled and Lydia smiled back at him.

"I think that if you continue to parade around in that jacket, you'll make a lot of friends. I mean you look amazing, doesn't he Stiles?" Lydia asked turning her head to look at him.

Derek swallowed a shallow breath as he felt a lump begin to form at the back of his throat.

"I guess he looks okay." Stiles replied with a shrug.

Derek bit his lip as felt his heart drop from his chest, his shoulders going suddenly slack, "Laura was pretty adamant I should wear it, but wasn't convince me that the jacket was me. So, I guess that answered my question." He said as a fake smile spread across his face, while he tried desperately to allow Stiles's comment roll off of him like water.

Lydia frowned as she turned to completely look at Stiles, and the glare she gave set shivers running down Derek's spine, "Are you blind?" She ground out and Stiles just gawked at her, where she rolled her eyes and turned back to Derek. "Don't take anything Stiles says about fashion to heart Derek because he wouldn't know good fashion if it bit him in the ass." She said curtly as she reached out and pulled Derek into a hug. Derek watched Stiles frown and looked over at Lydia, who quickly released her grip.

"I'm going to get a drink." Stiles gritted out and Lydia nodded her head but she didn't turn to see him trudged away.

"He knows upset because I'm hiding something and for some reason he thinks it's about you. He jumped to that conclusion because we are friend with each other it means were together." She sighed as he leaned on the trellis next to Derek and nudged her shoulder against his.

"Why haven't you told him? Set him straight." Derek said sounding harsh, while Lydia tilted her head to the side.

"I will, but I like the attention, you know? He's really sweet and he worships the ground I walk on…it's nice. Really Derek, I'm truly sorry…" She sighed again and Derek's shoulders slumped in response.

"I should have known. Anyways, I think I'm going to head out. I'm tired and partying really isn't my thing." Derek said stiffly and Lydia bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll see you later right?…You have to come and say goodbye to me…promise?" She insisted as she stubbornly poked him in the chest. He chuckled softly and nodded.

"I swear nothing would make me miss it, Lydia." He said softly and bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lydia, what's going on?" Stiles demanded loudly and both Derek and Lydia turn around shocked to see him, with a large red plastic cup clutched tightly in his hand.

"Stiles…You don't understand… I have something I need to tell you." Lydia said softly and Stile's eyes narrowed up her then shifted to Derek.

"What are you too afraid to tell me?! Why are you hiding this from me, when it so obvious?!" Stiles demanded as he gestured at both them, which caused Lydia opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Stiles continuing his rant, "Is there something going on that you two think I wouldn't understand! Well newsflash Miss Genius I'm getting straight A's too. I don't need you treat me like I some kind of dumbass." He snapped and Lydia flinched, while Derek took a step forward in between the two of them.

"Calm down." Derek said and watched Stiles bristle in anger.

"Stiles, you don't understand. It's not what you think I'm actually…" Lydia didn't finish her sentence as Stiles launched himself at Derek.

Both of them toppled over as Derek lost his balance when Stiles collided with him. The next thing Derek saw was one of Stiles's fists heading for his face, and Derek quickly shielded his face from the blow with his forearms.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted, but Stiles continued to try and pummel Derek, finally when the punches became less frequent Derek moved his arms away from his face and looked up Stiles, who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why? Why did it have to be you?" Stiles mumbled softly before he quickly scrambled off Derek and raced out of Lydia's backyard through the cast iron gate.

Derek felt his fear drain away as he jumped to his feet, quickly giving Lydia a look of apology as he raced after Stiles.

Derek scoured the small town in search of Stiles, and just before he was about to give up he saw Stiles swinging on a swing in the deserted playground of the Beacon Hill Elementary school. Quietly he walked over to Stiles, who was swing back and forth aimlessly, his gaze locked on his feet.

"Stiles." Derek said, which startled Stiles, causing him to topple backwards out of the swing and on to the ground.

"What, already came back for more?" Stiles growled as he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked and Stiles nostrils flared and he looked away from Derek, grabbing the chain from the swing so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Nothing's wrong! Can't you tell that everything is just great?!"Stiles yelled at Derek, who flinched in response. Immediately Stiles looked guilty and looked away from Derek as he reach up and rubbed the corner of his eyes with his sleeve, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that…" He stammered his voice cracking as his eyes brimmed with tears again.

"It's okay." Derek said softly as he walked over and ran his thumb across Stiles's cheek, brushing away an errant tear.

"No, it's not okay. I probably hurt you." He hiccupped and Derek shook his head.

"It' takes a lot more than that to hurt me." Derek said in a steady voice, trying to help Stiles calm down.

"I just don't understand why she won't tell me that you two are dating." Stiles sputtered and Derek's eyebrows furrowed.

"What? No! No, I'm not dating Lydia." Derek said sounding appalled and Stiles looked at him with a confused expression.

"You're not dating Lydia?" Stiles stammered, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"No, I am one hundred percent certain that I'm not dating Lydia." Derek said sternly.

"Oh…now I feel even stupider." Stiles mumbled as he pulled away from Derek's touch and slumped back down upon the swing.

It was at that moment that Derek realized he had been stroking Stiles's cheek and flushed a bright red, which lucky for him was hidden by the shadows of night.

"Stiles, you are anything but stupid. You just made a mistake. Trust me everyone does, heck I've made plenty." Derek said looking right at Stiles, which caused the younger boy to flush.

"I'm still sorry I punched you. It's just that…for some reason I got so mad when I thought of someone being with…" Stiles paused and Derek shrugged.

"You really liked Lydia that's not a bad thing."

"Yes, I like Lydia, but that wasn't…" Stiles's voice trailed off and it somehow lacked its normal confidence, which caused Derek tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Are you not sure?" Derek asked slowly, trying not to get his hopes up in the process since the prospect seemed so unlikely.

"No, I know I like her, I'm just unsure about something else." Stiles mumbled sounding clearly conflicted, so Derek decided it might be the time to change the topic as he sat down on the swing next to Stiles and began to swung back and forth, dragging his feet in dirt and the scuffing his shoes.

"Did you know that my favorite thing to do when I've I'm upset is play music?" Derek said changing the subject and hearing a relieved sigh from Stiles as he looked over at, giving him an expectant look, "My mother taught me to play the violin and then the piano, and then finally I decided I wanted to choose my own instrument and that's how I learned how to play the guitar." He said and Stiles eyes were wide in wonderment and Derek felt himself blush again.

"Really you know how to play the violin too?" Stiles said in awe and Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah, for a brief time I was a tutor to a famous writer's daughter. It didn't last long, but I didn't care about that too much because it freed up my schedule so I could focus on my own music career." Derek froze and stood up from the swing, looking suddenly worried. "You know what; I really shouldn't have mentioned that." Derek said in alarm and Stiles give him a confused look.

"No, it's really cool. Maybe you could…" Stiles paused as his brows furrowed as if he was searching desperately for something in Derek's eyes, "Maybe you could play the violin for me…Maybe. My mom use to play before she got sick and I just haven't heard anyone play in a while. I guess I sort of miss it." Stiles muttered as he looked away from Derek, clearly embarrassed.

"I would, but I lost my violin when I moved here. I thought maybe I could save up for one, but I didn't really want any other violin other than the one my mother taught me with." Derek muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with hand.

"You could always just use my mother's." Stiles said as he bit his lip and swallowed, his Adam's bobbing up and down as he did.

"I don't know, I'm pretty rusty." Derek sighed, giving Stiles yet another excuse.

"I…" Stiles sputtered as if he seemed to be at a loss for words, "I don't care. I just want to hear you play." He whispered softly and Derek felt all the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Okay, how about I promise that I'll play for you the next time we find ourselves unexpectedly at that the park." Derek said with a little grin and Stiles scowled at him.

"That would mean I'd have to carry around a violin everywhere I went."

"Better then a piano." Derek then added and saw a small smile creep across Stiles's face.

"You do have a point with that one, but seriously why won't you play?"

Derek pressed his lips together into a line, and scrapped his foot across the ground.

"When I play…it makes me miss them." Derek said softly as he tilted his up towards the sky to keep the tears that might gather the corner of his at bay.

"I miss my mom too, but I feel that sometimes listening to the songs she used to play and sing makes her feel closer." Stiles said gently as he reach out and placed gripped one of Derek's hands that was dangling listlessly at his side.

Derek stared at Stiles's hand that was covering his own, and then turned to look at Stiles, who quickly redrew his hand and gazed down at the dirt in embarrassment.

"After what I did , I don't deserve to be close to them in anyway…" Derek expelled a shaky breath, and inhaled a new one that he hoped would steady him enough to look Stiles in the eye. "Come on I should take you home. You can apologize to Lydia tomorrow. I'm sure she'll explain everything to you." Derek said as he stood up from his seat on the swing.

Stiles nodded his head and stood up.

"Yeah that sounds good, and Derek," Stiles paused, "thank you."

It was soon after that that Derek noticed Stiles's shivering in his light grey cotton jacket. Quickly Derek shrugged of his own jacket and placed it gently on Stiles's shoulders. Stiles pulled the worn leather jacket around himself tighter and nodded another thanks to Derek, who smiled in return.

Laura was right. The jacket really did get him all the attention he had been looking for.

* * *

Derek groaned as he stretched his fatigued muscles. When had he gotten so out of shape? His forearms were slightly stiff, but that had been expected after racing around the entire town of Beacon Hills in search of a boy that made Derek's breath hitch in his lungs. But in all honesty, he didn't mind because that night had gone better then he thought it ever could.

He wasn't completely sure what really happened between himself and Stiles, but he was certain that he liked it and wanted it to happen again. Okay, he could probably live without the punching in the future.

"Derek!" Laura's voice rang and Derek groaned as he pulled a pillow over his head. Why was this always happening to him?

"What?!" He shouted back, though it was muffled because of the pillow over his head.

His bedroom door banged opened and suddenly he found himself being shaken awake. He shoved his cousin away and sat up in bed. He instantly felt confused when he saw the wide smile she had spread across her face.

"What do you want so early in the morning Joker?" He teased and Laura rolled her eyes.

"I want to know all the details Batman, leaving nothing out or there will be a price to pay." She laughed as she attempted to imitate the Joker, which just caused Derek to chuckle.

Quickly Laura pulled back the covers and crawled into bed beside Derek, leaning her back against the wall the futon was butting up against, while waiting patiently for Derek to start his story about the party.

So, Derek started his story and rehashed every detail he could remember and by the time he was finished Laura had a slacked jaw look.

"You went after him? Aww, that's so sweet. I so sorry that he is wrapped up over Lydia because I think you would be a much better choice and I'm not just saying that because I'm bias. Even though I actually am, but about this I'm not." She said in a rush and Derek had a hard time understanding her so he just nodded his head up and down as a response.

"So when are you going to say goodbye to Lydia? I mean, don't you want to give her and Stiles time to talk because she can't avoid the subject anymore." Laura then added and Derek nodded his head once more.

"I don't know, why? I do want to give them space. Stiles needs to talk with her, especially after last night, he was just so confused and he was even more confused when I denied the fact that Lydia and I were dating." Derek sighed and Laura hummed.

"So, maybe he is thinking about giving you a chance and giving up on Lydia all together?" She chuckled and Derek playfully shoved her.

"Please, don't make jokes like that. I can't allow myself to think like that. I can't let myself get hurt like that again. I can't allow myself to fall in love." Derek murmured and Laura frowned.

"Derek, you can't let one bad romance spoil all the other potentially good relationships you might have in the future. So, don't compare them because I know that Stiles would never deliberately hurt you. He is a kind and gentle person. Yes, he probably takes too much Adderall, but he is still genuinely a nice person." She said defensively and Derek looked taken aback.

"Okay, I get it. Not the same thing…yet they both still lead to the same outcome." He sighed and placed the pillow back over his head. "Can I go back to bed now?" He then inquired and Laura yanked back the covers and hopped out of his bed.

"How about in a couple of hours we go out shopping? We should celebrate how it went with Stiles. So, bring your checkbook because we're going to be buying something big." She said with a wide grin as Derek gave her a blank look, clearly confused with what she had been implying.

And before Derek could ask any questions Laura had already skipped out of his room and out of sight. He sighed and flopped back down on his bed. Surprisingly he found another half hour of sleep before Laura started banging on his door for the second time that morning.

* * *

**Song Mentioned: Monster By: Lady Gaga**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, _

_Chapter six: Where a large item enters Derek's possesion and also takes takes two steps back when information comes to light, and where his Aunt tries to tell him that he is strong. _

_Lot's of angst and sad Derek...I like sad Derek...heck i just like Derek with emotions, which doesn't happen often._

_So this chapter has been rewritten twice... maybe more...I'm not sure. I liked it then i hated it...then i gave up and worked on a different story that I'm fine tunning. It has to be great, but i'm not yet convinced that it is... Anyways I'm taking the next week off because i'll be out of town and then two weeks later I'll be heading out to school...that's a scary thought actually. So these next up and coming weeks will be busy for me, but there should be another chapter somewhere in-between...heck if you pester me...i might try to get the seventh chapter out sooner rather then later...but I'm good at being lazy so if that's what you really want the chapter you'll have to tell because I'd never know. Not a mind reader here...though i have character that is...okay...i'm done rambling. _

_Please Read, review, and enjoy. _

_~ Kai _

* * *

**No Name Face**

**Chapter Six**

Derek scratched the hairs on the back of his neck and shook his head, "First the jacket and now a car? Just what the hell are you trying to do to me Laura?" Derek sighed.

"I just want you to feel comfortable. I know you had to give up a lot of things and having your own car would help you fit in. Plus I wouldn't have to drive you around all the time either." She said curtly and Derek pressed his lips into a line. Was this for him or was this for Laura?

Laura had dragged him to the used car lot about an hour ago, and though the lot was filled with a number of decent and useable cars, he hadn't found one that he really liked.

"You do remember that I have to meet Lydia in like a half hour. Maybe we should do this another time." Derek sighed again and Laura shook her head.

"No, we're going to do it now." She insisted as she turned away from Derek to peruse another long line of cars, while Derek was left looking around the large lot, feeling completely overwhelmed.

The used car lot had a small portable building that probably had wheels as its foundation. To Derek it looked that if the big bad wolf came around it could huff and puff and blow that shack in. The building had only two windows, which were located on either side of a small white door. Above that door said a sign that said 'OFFICE' in bold adhesive numbers that were probably brought at either a third rate office supply store or craft store of some kind.

Dozens upon dozens of cars in all makes, models, and colors were scattered across the lot with large yellow numbers indicating there year and underneath that, their price.

Out of the corner of his eye Derek suddenly spotted a short man throw open the door to the small office building and begin to rush towards him. Derek began to feel panic well up inside of him and he began to scope out where he had lost sight of Laura.

"Hello Sir." The short man yelled as he rushed over to him, "How are you doing on this fine afternoon. I see your looking for a car. Well I know for a fact that you have come to the right place. Now tell me, what do you have in mind? I know we have just about everything here, but it always help to know sort of what you want." The man rattled off quickly and Derek struggled to understand him, only catching a few words about knowing what you're looking for.

The man was short in height and his hair matched in a few patched that appeared to be thinning more so then the rest of his scalp. His cheeks were red and blotchy like he had run a mile and his breathing was ragged and uneven by the time he reached Derek, who stood only a couple of yards from the makeshift office building.

Derek stared blankly at the man because he really had no idea what to say to him. First off he had no idea what he was looking for in a car, and even if he did he was fairly certain he wouldn't want to buy it here.

"I can see you are a man of many words." The man spoke suddenly sounding like he was trying to make a joke in order to make Derek feel more comfortable. It didn't work and Derek continued to stare at him blankly. "Um never mind. I think I know what you're looking for. You want a car that's noticeable and catches people eyes, but you also want a car that can lie low and blend in….Follow me."

The man weaved in and around the used cars talking one hundred miles per hour about a car that Derek hadn't heard the guy actually mention. Cautiously Derek followed behind the man, looking around frantically for Laura, who seemed vanished from the lot all together.

"Here look at this one!" The man said enthusiastically as he beckoned to a car in front of him. "Here we are, a Twenty-Ten Chevy Camaro."

Derek blinked at it in shock. He hadn't remembered seeing this car when he had been wandering around the aisles like twenty minutes ago.

The car was a newer model and black, Derek's favorite color. Slowly Derek paced around the car inspecting it for dings and dents, but he couldn't find any. After that the short man popped the hood and both of them stared down into the depths at the cars large engine. Derek had limited knowledge about cars and engines, but he could tell by a few long glances that everything was good and well- cared for. Overall the car was in great shape and the more he looked at the car the more interested he became in it.

"Can I give it a test drive?" He asked feeling suddenly eager and the short man nodded his head.

"Of course, let me go get its keys. Be back in a minute." The man said as he turned and hurried back to the office.

Derek turned his attention back to the car as he gently pulled the driver's side door open and slid in. His eyes scanned the dashboard as his fingers gripped the leather covered steering wheel.

"So is this your choice?" Laura's voice startled him, and he jumped in his seat, causing him to smack his head on the roof.

He frowned and rubbed his head as he turned and gave his cousin a dark look. She shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I have been most impressed with car then any of the others we looked at." Derek said and Laura nodded her head as he began her own inspection of the car.

"I think it's a good choice. It will turn a lot of heads." She said brightly and Derek bit his lip.

"I'm not looking for it to turn heads." He muttered and Laura rolled her eyes, while still continuing to look over the car.

"No, I guess not heads…just head." She giggled and Derek groaned at her poorly intended innuendo.

"I have the keys!" He heard the short man shouted as he raced back over to Derek and shoved the keys into his hand.

Derek brushed his fingers across the keys metal surface and smiled. "Laura, wanna go for a ride?"

Laura smiled back at him and nodded her head as she slid into the seat behind him, while the car sales man walks around the car to the other side.

Tenderly Derek put the key into the car's ignition and gave it a swift twist, making the car instantly roar to life. From that moment Derek was sold.

Fifteen minutes after the completion of the test drive Derek pulled out of the used car lot driving the Camaro. The ride was smooth and Derek felt that things might actually start going his way.

Derek pulled out of Lydia's driveway in his brand new car, which Lydia had congratulated him on getting, while also congratulating on his progress with Stiles after she pressed him for details about what happened after he bolted from the party the other night. At her praise he shrugged his shoulders in indifference, and denied he had made any progress at all.

He felt himself grip the steering wheel tighter. He hadn't thought he had grown all that attached to Lydia in the few months he had been in Beacon Hills, but in fact he had, and now that she was leaving he knew he was actually going to miss her.

He suddenly turned the Camaro sharply into the nearly empty parking lot of the Beacon Hills elementary school, the place where he and Stiles had been the night before. He pulled into a parking spot and turned the key in the ignition, and the steady hum from the car's engine faded away.

Slowly he pulled out his phone. He knew Unknown had texted him a couple of days ago he but he had been so busy he had forgotten to reply back.

_Unknown: Again with the ignoring me. That's not cool Derek. _

_Derek: Sorry, I've been busy. With Lydia moving I don't really feel like myself. _

_Unknown: Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been feeling very conflicted about a few things myself._

_Derek: Like?_

_Unknown: I'll only tell if you tell me more about you._

_Derek: That's not going to happen. _

_Unknown: You should really try to open up to me. It would help you get over all that guilt you feel._

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Maybe Unknown was right, maybe he did need to open up to someone, but damned if he was going to open up to someone who he didn't even know the name of? Yeah that wasn't going to happen.

Derek got out of the car and slammed the door, surveying the parking lot once more and noticed a worn out blue jeep that had probably seen better days at the other end of the lot. Derek frowned, feeling like he should have recognized the car, but for some reason he didn't as he wandered around the building towards the playground.

The sun was just beginning to set behind the high dense trees of the Beacon Hills preserve and the sky was starting to darken and mixing the colors red, orange, yellow and purple. They swirled together in the sky, perfectly blended, and the few shadows that were casted, mostly by the numerous street lamps that began to flicker on with the sound of a soft buzz.

Derek is shocked as he crossed the playground and sees Stiles absently swinging on a swing, while he stared up at the sky. Slowly Derek began to approach Stiles, and sat down on the swing beside him.

Stiles looked over at him and as the chain squeaked, when Derek took his seat.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles mumbled as he dragged his feet over the dirt.

"I needed to clear my head. I've had a lot on my mind." Derek answered and Stiles nodded his head.

"Yeah, me too." Stiles mumbled again as he turned his attention back to the sky. "I'm tired of people thinking I'm incapable." Stiles added abruptly, and Derek looked over at him with furrowed brows.

"What do you do when you're sad?" Stiles then said softly and Derek nodded his head in agreement.

"I already told you. I play music or sing. I remember I use to play with my little sister. She loved it when I would play songs with her. I would sit at the piano and she would sit on my lap and I would cup the back of her hands in mine and we would play songs together. I mean, I did most of the playing since my fingers were so much larger then hers, but she thrilled none the less. After that my sadness seemed to just melt away." Derek said quietly as he held up his hand in front of his face, looking at them as if they was a foreign entity.

Stiles remained silent for a long moment before he spoke, "Derek, why do you sound so guilty?"

Derek whole body went ridged in the swing and if he hadn't been holding on to the chains so tightly he might have toppled over.

"W-What?" Derek sputtered

"Well I." Stiles paused as if he was scared to continue, but pressed on anyways, "You just act all cold and uncaring, but that's not really you. In fact you're the complete opposite. You actually care, you actually care a lot." Stiles said softly as he looked Derek straight in the eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Derek said sounding suddenly defensive.

"Yes, I do! I know you only like opening up to me as Unknown and you barely like to do that, but seriously Derek I'm here for you either way!" Stiles yelled then froze as he realized what he had let slip.

Derek blinked at Stiles in surprise and gapped at him in disbelief.

"You're Unknown? How could you not tell me?!" Derek shouted as he stood up from the swing, glaring down at Stiles, who glared back at him.

"Because Derek, it was the only way I could get you to talk to me. In fact up until recently I was pretty sure you hated me and every time we were together you would shut down and pretend I wasn't even there. I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to talk to me." Stiles gave Derek a pained look, and then broke his gaze to stare down at the dirt.

"I would have talked to you Stiles! In fact what do you think we're doing right now?" Derek yelled and Stiles flinched, still avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"It's not the same thing and you know it." Stiles murmured, while Derek continued to glare at Stiles.

"How could you do that?" Derek growled in a low voice, "How could you manipulate me like that?"

Stiles shook his head frantically and opened his mouth to respond, but Derek abruptly cut him off, "I should go." Derek gritted out as he turned and hurried away from Stiles, heading back in the direction of his car.

"That wasn't how I meant it, I swear!" Derek heard Stiles shouting after him, but he didn't really hear the words.

He stopped when reached the driver's side door leaned on the Camaro as he looked back over in the direction he come, and in head he could picture Stiles clearly, slumped back down on the swing, his head buried in his hands.

"Why does it hurt?" Derek muttered, "Why does it always have to fucking hurt?"

He yanked open the driver's side door and got inside, shoving the key into the ignition and giving it a harsh twist, which made the car roar to life. And for a few long moments Derek just stared out his windshield with a blank look upon his face before he pulled out of the small parking lot and headed home.

Talk about one step forward and two steps back. Was he being used? Derek just wasn't sure anymore.

He went home and when he got there he raced to his bedroom and slammed the door. He screamed as he picked up one of his discarded text books and threw it at the wall. He then gripped his hair tightly as if he wanted to desperately rip it out, until he fell to his knees.

"Derek?" His aunt's voice sounded behind the closed door and Derek immediately felt guilty for being so loud at the late hour.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled his voice cracking suddenly, making him realize that tears were trailing down his cheeks.

His aunt opened the door slowly and marched over to him and wrapped him up in a tight hug, whispering softly that it was alright as he lets it all go and sobs louder.

"I just want to be myself. I just want something to be real. No more lies. No more being used." Derek mumbled in his aunt's shoulder as she gently strokes down his back.

"I know this is hard, and I'm sorry you had to go through with this because it's really not fair." She whispers and led Derek over to the futon, where she released him from the hug. He slumped down upon the futon and drew his knees up to his chest.

"You have been through a lot Derek, but you have to know that that only makes you stronger. I know you will overcome this." She said in a sturdy voice and Derek nodded his head up and down.

"I just… I don't know how to be honest with anyone. I just wanted to tell that one person that I liked that I actually liked them, but the fear that all I'll have is my secret constantly looming over me." Derek mumbled as he hugged his knees tighter.

His aunt gently pushed him over to towards the wall and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hesitantly Derek leaned his head on her shoulder as she quietly sings, "_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone." _She paused and gently carded a hand through Derek's hair._ "What doesn't kill you makes a fighter._ _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger."_

"I'm sure you will find a way and I promise I'll keep you safe sweetie." She said as she placed a kiss on Derek's forehead and Derek slowly nodded his head again, unsure as to what he should say. "Now, you should try to get some sleep because you had a long day. I'm positive that things will only get better and that person you like I'm sure their sorry." She said confidently as she got up and ruffled Derek's hair and exited Derek's room.

* * *

**Song Used: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) By: Kelly Clarkson**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone..._

_Yes, I know it's the middle of the week, but i had some time so i figured why not try to get the next chapter out because I might be a little...or a lot late for chapter 8...I had a nice mini vacation and I read plenty...god! Game of Thrones is so good...I'm not kidding it's awesome...go read...or watch the show or both...there both so well done...anyways. _

_In this chapter a flash back occurs that leads Derek into thinking of a plan that really fails very soon after and then a Stiles tried to find some peace which is interupted by Derek._

_Thanks so much for the support it's nice to know that you guys really want to read more of the story and I was also impressed that two people noticed my little mention of Castle...another great show...it nice to know that my fans have the same great tastes i do. You all are so awesome__ =)_

_~Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face**

**Chapter Seven**

Despite the distance Derek felt the heat pierce through his skin like a knife as he raced towards the house. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he continued sprinted down the road, towards the house that was engulfed in flames. He reached the front porch steps, but a large set of arms wrap around him and held him back as he struggled to enter the burning house.

"Let me go! My family's in there! I have to help them." Derek shouted as he squirmed in an attempt to get free.

"It's not safe! The fires burning to hot there's no way to go in and survive." The voice said sternly as the arms continued to have a vice grip around Derek, preventing him from bolting into the fire.

"Please, I have to save my little sister! She needs me!" Derek pleaded as the adrenaline began to slip away and transforming into full blown panic. "I have to protect her! I told her I would always watch out for her!" Derek continued to plead while his shouts turned into sobs as he crumbled to the ground, the arms still holding him tight, but now in comfort.

"I'm so sorry." The voice said softly as Derek just continued to sob.

After that time went by slowly and Derek had a hard time understand what all was going on around him. He heard and saw firemen working as quickly as they could to put out the flames, but he himself felt confused and somehow frozen in just that brief moment. He was so out of it that he barely noticed the one fireman, who prevented him from running into the burning building, helped him over towards an ambulance that had just arrived.

And then thirty minutes later Derek was sitting in the back of an ambulance, with a burnt orange color blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He heard the firemen in the distant calling to one another, to help them work together to finish extinguishing the fire. The fire had been put out and now all that remained was the smoldering shell, which had been dampened by the water and blackened by flames.

Derek couldn't stand to look at it, so he stared blankly at his reflection in the chrome bumper of the ambulance, but turned his head when he heard an EMT whisper, "no survivors," and Derek unconsciously pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter.

Derek wanted to cry some more, but the tears had stopped and now the only indication that proved he had been crying were his green eyes that were rimmed red.

Slowly Derek paced inside the remnants of the house, and froze as he saw the charred message craved above the fireplace. He felt his heart stop and his mouth suddenly go dry. He recognized it and fear suddenly gripped him. This hadn't been an accident, no; it had been so much more.

I DID ALL OF THIS FOR YOU

Those words from that moment became forever etched into his memory. They haunted him.

Derek gasped and shot up to a sitting position clutching desperately at his heart, which was beating erratically within his chest. The haunting visions of the fire consumed his thoughts like the flames had consumed his house.

"Stop torturing me." He pleaded as he flopped down and pulled the blankets up to his chin, he knew that the lack of sleep was due to the plaguing reoccurrence of his nightmares. That one had just been a little more detailed than most of the previous ones he had had.

He pressed his eyes shut; trying to thin out his cluttered and crowded thoughts, which was another contributing factor for all his sleepless night.

He had a lot to think about in general, especially with blending in and not drawing attention to himself. But now he had new things to worry about that plagued his thought processes, and most of them, if not all of them had to do with…

Stiles.

What had happened with the fight they had shared? He thought he would have stayed mad, but he couldn't seem to hold on to it and he didn't really have any desire to anyways? The anger, everything slipped away and there was only Stiles. What did it all mean? Did this mean that he was interested in Stiles? He admitted that something deep within his stomach fluttered when ever Stiles smiled at him, but was that just wishful thinking? He couldn't allow himself to do that because the last time he had it had cost him every thing.

The thing that bothered Derek the most was the hesitant feeling he had because he had been so sure that Stiles had been crazy about Lydia. How could that have possibly changed? Then again after finding out that he was Unknown that changed things. Derek just wasn't really sure how.

All these thoughts kept Derek up all night or maybe he just want to believe that instead of believe it was the nightmares. Maybe he could try to avoid Stiles from now on? Maybe it would help him ease his mind.

Finally at half past three in the morning Derek established that he wasn't going to hang around Stiles any longer, it would be better for the both of them. It would eliminate the confusion and both of them would be able to move on from whatever point they were at. That was plan he was going to damn well going to stick to it. After that Derek rolled over and found a few light hours of sleep that were finally nightmare free.

But, who was he kidding, his plans very seldom actually worked.

* * *

Derek frowned as he stared at his lunch choices from the back of the lunch line. Nothing looked appealing, so he finally settled on a small salad with ranch dressing on the side. He picked up the plastic container and headed over to the cashier.

The cashier was an average looking woman, who had a nice smile as he pressed a five dollar bill into her hand. She quickly put in the cash register and printed out a receipt that he really had no desire to have, but he took it any way, while giving her a parting smile.

He quickly noticed Scott waving at him. Obviously indicating that he wanted him to join them again for lunch, and though ever fiber of his being screamed that it would be a bad idea, he quickly headed over there with a small smile spread across his face. So much for avoiding them.

"Derek, hey, I was wondering if you were going to be brave enough to sit with us again." Scott said brightly as Derek sat down beside him, placing his packaged salad on the bright orange Formica table.

"What can I say; I'm just a glutton for punishment." Derek said with a shrug as he gave Scott a fake smile and began to fumble with the packaging of his salad.

He then watched Stiles frown when he saw him approaching the lunch table; he stood there frozen for a moment, but shook it off and took the seat across from Derek. Derek's smile faded as he pursed his lips turned his attention to his salad, which he began to pick at with a white plastic fork.

"Guys, I want to announce that the talent showing is coming up and I was thinking that the band should get back together for a final performance of the year." Scott announced to the table brightly and the entire group nodded their heads in acknowledgement, while a few confirmed that they were in, and Stiles was one of them.

Scott looked over at Derek for some sort of confirmation that he would want to take part, but Derek, just shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal response. Scott seemed to be disappointed at Derek's lack of response, but said nothing and turned attention to Allison, who was talking loudly about her aunt that was going to be coming to town and, how excited she was about it.

And for a moment Derek tuned out completely, until he heard someone shouting at him. The memories and nightmares all came crashing back to him like a tidal wave, and fear suddenly gripped him.

"Derek! Derek! Did you hear what I said are you even listening to me?!" In Derek's head the voice transformed into a shriek, and His body jerked, going ridged as he looked around the group with panicked eyes. He saw a confused expression on everyone's face and he felt his anxiety began to spike.

"I'm sorry." He shouted; avoiding eye contact with everyone, while also desperately trying to scramble up from his seat.

He didn't look back as he raced from the cafeteria, not to mention he couldn't bring himself to do it either. He hadn't had an attack in forever and now his feelings felt so foreign, and yet when they came back they were horridly familiar.

He raced down halls, most of them blurring together, until he took refuge in the boys restroom. He cowered in a stall, huddling upon the toilet seat. His knees up at his chest his arms wrapped around them tightly as he tried to even out his shallow and inconstant breathing.

"Derek?" A soft voice said his name, but he remained silent. He felt tears threaten to flow in the corner of his eyes, and he tried desperately to blink them away.

Slowly the stall door opened and Stiles stood looking down at Derek with a look of concern that Derek had never seen on anyone before.

"Derek?" Stiles said again as he knelt down next to Derek, "It's okay." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Derek's body.

Derek felt himself go limp in Stiles's arms as he released the tight grip from around his knees as he reached around, pulling the younger boy closer to him and burying his face in Stiles's neck.

"I'm sorry." Derek sputtered over and over again, while Stiles just gently shook his head from side to side.

"It's okay." Stiles repeated after each of Derek's apologies

After what seemed like a long time to Derek, his breathing became more even and he slowly pulled away from Stiles.

"I…" Derek paused feeling uncomfortable about his break down in front of Stiles and also the entire group. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to have to have lunch with them tomorrow after having the weird outburst.

"It's fine. It's okay." Stiles said slowly gazing deeply into Derek emerald green eyes that still glistened with the remnants of tears.

Stiles began to leaned forward, but abruptly stopped just before their lips were about to brush against one another's. He blinked at Derek in disbelief and gently pulled away from him. Derek's hand fell to side as he watched Stiles stand back up, turning quickly and exiting the boy's restroom.

Derek sighed as he brought up a fallen hand to finally rub away the stray tears from his eyes. He thought about going after Stiles and demanding an explanation, but in the end he thought better of it. Maybe it had all just been a part of Derek's imagination because who would want someone they seen so broken?

* * *

Derek wandered around the vacant playground that had been the spot where he had thought he had gotten closer to Stiles and also the spot, where she shoved him away. Derek had taken noticed that Stiles had taken to coming to the playground just after seven when the sun just began to sink behind the woods in the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve, which was nestled next to the school.

And though Derek would never admit this he had followed, he did find it comforting watching Stiles just sit on the swing for hours, staring up at the sky. Derek didn't consider him a stalker, but he was concerned about Stiles and things had only become stranger since their last encounter when Stiles maybe had tried to kiss him.

This time it was different though because Stiles was not sitting upon the swing like he had before; in fact he was sitting on a blue bench with a small black violin case sitting beside him, while occasionally casting it a look of unease. Derek looked curiously at Stiles confused because Stiles hadn't mentioned that he also knew how to play the violin.

Derek frowned as he continued to look at Stiles, wondering exactly what he was planning to do.

Slowly Stiles reach over and brushed his hand gently over the violin's leather case. At that moment Derek would have given anything to know exactly what Stiles was thinking.

Tentatively Stiles pulled the small case into his lap and stared down at it. Derek saw Stiles swallowed a large lump that had lodged it's self in his throat a few moments before he flipped its latches up. Stiles eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful instrument that rested peacefully in the velvet lining.

"I missed you." Stiles whispered as he carefully picked it up and placed it under his chin. Stiles picked up the bow from the case and glided it tenderly over the strings and they squealed, very much out of tune.

Stiles flinched but intently began to tune the instrument by ear, until finally he was satisfied and began to vigorously sliding the bow across the strings forming a long string of harmonious notes.

Derek watched Stiles intently as the younger boy's song slowly began to form and words slipped from Stiles lips.

"_Under the weight of your wings, you are a god and whatever I want you to be. And I wonder if truly you are, nearly as beautiful as I believe,"_ Stiles paused then continued, "_Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat. Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet, love on repeat. I'm echoing all your philosophies." _Stiles voice faded away, but he continued to push the bow across the strings, until the final note rung out.

"_I don't wanna be fool-hearted."_Stiles murmured as the violin fell from his chin and down on to his lap. Stiles fingers traced over the strings plucking each of them in no particular order as he just stared down at the small wooden instrument. Stiles pursed his lips and tenderly placed the violin back into it velvet lined case.

At that moment Derek was unsure what to do. He wanted to race over there and comfort Stiles, but after their last encounter Derek was unsure his presences would actually be wanted, not to mention it would also bring to light, the fact that Derek had followed Stiles here in the first place.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry it's been so long since our last talk." Stiles said softly and the sound of his voice, brought Derek crashing back to the present. "There was just something I really needed to talk to you about. Ever since you died I've felt so lost, but it's different now. For the longest time it like I was trapped in a dark tunnel that I couldn't see the end of, but now I do. It's a still small, but it's there I can see it."

Derek frowned as he listened. He had no idea he made Stiles miserable.

"But, the strangest part is that it's because there's this one person. They make me so irritated, but I feel my breath hitch every time they look at me. I want to tell them it will all be okay, like what you use to tell me. I just scared that if I get involved that I might end up hurt and this time my heart won't recover. I can't let that happen to me. I don't want to lose anymore more people that I love."

Derek gasped and Stiles whipped his head around and their eyes locked with one another's.

"Were you spying on me?!" Stiles shouted and Derek opened his mouth to respond back, but no words came out. "God! I can't even…" Stiles began to stammer in anger and Derek bit his lip and walked over towards him.

Stiles's eye bugged out and he held his hand up, "Stop! I don't even…I don't even know what to say."

"Stiles, look I can explain." Derek pleaded as he halted his pace a few feet away from Stiles.

"You can explain, why you were listening to an intimate moment I really didn't want to share with anyone?!" Stiles shouted again and Derek swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I didn't mean too, I was just worried about you, that was all. I didn't really know I was intruding until it was too late." Derek stuttered trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh, so that makes spying on me all okay?" Stiles snapped and Derek flinched and shook his head.

"No, of course not, it's just that I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek stammered and Stiles just glared at Derek.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses. That was so personal! And you of all people don't get to worry about me! You made that perfectly clear when you found out I was Unknown." Stiles stammered as tears began to fill the corner of his eyes.

"Stiles, please let me try to explain. I'm sorry, but I understand. I lost my whole family. That was more or less my fault."

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted you…" Stiles voice cracked and Derek watched a tear slide down Stiles's cheek.

"It doesn't matter." Derek said softly and Stiles looked at Derek innocently that made Derek's heart skip a beat.

"What? But you were so mad" Stiles mumbled as he looked away from Derek, and brushed the tear away with the back of his hand.

"Stiles, it doesn't matter, what matters is you. So, please don't cry. I'm not worth the tears" Derek whispered as he reached out cautiously and took Stiles hand.

"What?" Stiles stammered and Derek bit his lip and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Please don't make me explain it," Derek said miserably, "because you would never believe it anyways."

* * *

**Song Used: In My Head By: Anna Nalick**


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyz,_

_In this chapter Laura gives Derek a much needed push, which inspires Derek to make so much needed changes that are hopefully for the better. _

_So I'm now at school and it took me like two days to move in to my dorm room, which is small. It's definantly going to take some getting use to, but I'm looking forward to starting classes. This means that chapters will probably come a little slower, but I do want to continue this story though...the more i edit each chapter the more it changes. Originally what happened at the end of this chapter wasn't suppose until the next chapter, but a lot of people said they wanted something good to happen to Derek and I'm positve this qualifies...at least i hope so...you would tell me if it didn't right? (That means please alert, fav, and review)_

_~Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face**

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you think these jeans make my butt look big?" Laura asked as she twisted her torso from side to side as she showed off her new pair of jeans to Derek, who was paying little interest to his cousin's fashion show.

"That's a loaded question; it's safer if I don't answer." Derek mumbled as he flipped through the pages of his Chemistry text book, "You've already taken chemistry right?" He then asked abruptly, which caused his cousin to stop spinning and give him a questioning look.

"Yeah, but what makes Chemistry so interesting? I mean come on Derek, all you got to do is tell me I'm looking awesome in these jeans and here you're studying. I mean, what's up with that?" Laura asked as she walked over to where Derek was sitting on the futon and silently began reading over his shoulder.

"I have a project on a plant and I have to know all its chemical properties both inside and out, when I present on it." Derek mumbled sounding embarrassed that he had been caught not knowing anything about chemistry.

"I think the kind of chemistry you should be worrying about is the chemistry you have with Stiles. You really should think about joining Scott's band." She said as she reached over and took the book from Derek, who stopped reading to give her an expression of confusion.

"Wait, you know Scott asked me to be in his band and you really think joining the band is a good idea?" He stammered and Laura nodded her head as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I was talking to Scott and he really wants you to join and I think you should do it. I mean, I don't think you should go out of your way to stick out or anything, but seriously this would get you back doing what you love. You shouldn't have to give it all and you know good and well that your mother wouldn't want you to give up your passion." Laura said in a rush and Derek felt even like he was talking with Stiles, which made more confused.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You want me to join this band because music is my passion and my mother would want me to move on?" Derek sighed and Laura pursed her lips as she nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that part was simple." She sighed, sounding uninterested as she focused her attention completely on the chemistry book.

"Okay, so then I feel like I'm missing the complicated part?" Derek growled and Laura looked up and gave Derek and guilty looking smile.

"That I already said you would be in the band." She said quickly as she shot up from her seat like a bullet and rushed to Derek's bedroom door, "at least let yourself think about Derek. You don't have to give up everything." She said just before she ducked out his room.

Derek clenched and unclenched his fists in anger as he let the news soak in. "How could you say I would do that without my permission?!" He yelled, feeling suddenly angry, as he grabbed the book that Laura had discarded when she had rapidly raced to the door and threw it. The book crashed into the door with a loud thud then crumpled into a crumpled pile on the floor.

Derek cursed and marched over to large book and picked it up, smoothing out the pages that had taken the greatest amount of damage from his toss.

"At least think about doing it! That's all I'm asking you do!" Derek heard Laura shout just before the front door slammed, indicating that she had left, probably trying to save herself incase Derek got madder. This meant the house was empty except for Derek, who was trying to calm himself by taking in long deep breaths.

"Damn it." Derek cursed as he brought his hands up and scrubbed them over his face in frustration.

Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just move past this? Why couldn't he let himself be happy? Was it because, that maybe deep down he didn't want too? He knew that if he gave up music completely he would lose what he wanted to so desperately cling to more than anything? But could he move past the dark clouds that shrouded him?

"Damn it." Derek cursed again, "Fine I will!" He shouted to the empty room. "I'll move on, but not for you. I'm going to do it for me."

He was going to try to be happy and it was about damn time.

* * *

Derek heaved a long sigh as he slumped down against his car, surveying the quickly emptying student parking lot. Students hurried past him not paying him any attention as they hurried to their cars. The parking overall was sad and disheveled with some large and some small divots and potholes that were filled with dingy drown water that had probably been stagnant for weeks.

Slowly the number of cars began to thin and the parking lot was now mostly deserted. The once crowded student lot looked barren as a piece of unidentifiable trash tumbled by, which had been scooped up by the light breeze that gently brushed against Derek's skin.

Immediately Derek noticed that the blue jeep was already gone, which meant that Stiles had already gone home. Maybe it was for the best because Derek was sure he would never be able to explain to Stiles what all had the other day.

All Derek knew was that if Stiles wanted to ignore the problem then maybe he should too, maybe there wasn't a problem and Derek had imagined it all. Okay that wasn't true, and apparently avoiding Stiles didn't seem to work, so maybe they just weren't meant to stay away from each other. Actually, Derek believed the opposite now. It seemed that he and Stiles were drawn together like they were magnets. H wanted to tell Stiles that they were okay and all the stuff that happened to them was in the past, and maybe, that was all he needed.

"Derek!" He heard Scott call his name and turned his head around spotting Scott wheeling his bike towards him, "I wanted to talk to you about the talent show." Scott then added as he continued approaching Derek.

Derek bit his lip and shook his head, "Sorry, I'm not really interested. Plus I don't really have the talent" Derek said sternly and Scott's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's not what Stiles told me. In fact, Stiles claimed you were like a music making machine. He even said that you played like three instruments. Come on I need you or else I had to convince Jackson and he would try to convince me to letting him sing and trust me; you don't want to hear him sing it's like nails on a chalk board…only worse." Scott said and Derek frowned as he raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Look, it's true I do play more than one instrument, but I just don't think I should draw attention to myself. My goal was to remain part of the crippling masses and this talent show would draw attention I just don't want." Derek added and Scott looked at him as if he were crazy.

"How could you not want the attention? Plus I know Stiles like it if you joined, since he can't seem to stop talking about you. Seriously think about it." Scott said as he patted Derek on the shoulder and started to sling his leg over the side of his bike.

Derek pinched the bridge of his noses as he slumped down against his car. Off the top of his head he could think of a thousand reasons why joining the band would be a mistake, but it didn't matter because there was still one good reason for him too.

"I'll do it. I'll join your band." Derek announced abruptly and Scott nearly toppled off his bike as he turned to face Derek once more, a bright suddenly lighting up Scott's face.

"Really man?! Are you serious?" Scott yelled in excitement as he stumbled over towards Derek and crushed him a bear like hug.

"Yeah, I thought about it and figured that this would really help me. This will hopefully help me move past a few things. So, what do you need me to do?" Derek asked as he pulled himself away from Scott, who had a wide grin spread across his face.

"Well I'd like you to play backup and rhythm guitar, but I think I it might be in the best interest of the group if you learn lead guitar as well because if I listened to Stiles then you're a much player then I am and I always play lead." Scott said earnestly and Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay, I can do that. I'll just need to hear the songs were going to play at least once." Derek said and Scott's eyes got huge.

"You only need to hear a song once and you can play it perfectly?" Scott stammered and Derek raised an eye brow and shook his head.

"No, not perfectly, but I'll know the chords and the progressions. So, just tell me what covers we're doing, and I'll get to learning, both parts, then." Derek then asked and Scott scoffed and bit his lip.

"Well currently we can't seem to agree on what song to perform at the talent show, so at the next rehearsal if you have any suggestions then feel free to tell us because we need more ideas." Scott said brightly

"I'll try to think up some good and interesting songs." Derek said sounding excited because he actually was. This had been the first time in a long time he had felt this way and he wanted this feeling to last if it could.

"Yeah, sounds good. Man, thanks. You have no idea how great it is that you're doing this." Scott said cheerfully. All the praise and thanks Derek was receiving was starting to make him uncomfortable, but he blushed anyways feeling slightly awkward at Scott's praise.

"When do we meet for practice?" Derek asked abruptly and Scott's lips made an 'O' expression.

"We practice Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday in Stiles's garage. Be there at like 7:00 and just so you know, Jackson will give you a hard time. I promise I will try to make it as painless as possible. Don't be scared off by because he doesn't really mean it, plus I doubt he'd really want to scare you off only a couple weeks before the talent show." Scott added and Derek pursed his lips and nodded.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Derek mumbled feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Okay, well I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." Scott said as he picked up his fallen bike and slung his leg over it once more. He waved at Derek over his shoulder as he began to petal away. Derek stared after him for a long moment, unsure what he should do now that he had committed to music again. It felt right, but there was still one thing that was bothering him and that was…

Stiles…yet again.

He sighed again as he pulled his car door open and hopped inside. What was he suppose to do about Stiles?

His fingers began drumming on the steering wheel and words came pouring from his lips.

"_Oh, I was doing so well, can we just be friends, I feel a weakness coming on_." Derek paused and leaned forwards, pressing his forehead into the steering wheeling as he closed his eyes and murmured, "_No it's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all, I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault."_

* * *

Derek tapped his pencil on the edge of his paper as he sat huddled in the back corner of the library, trying to study, but actually having a hard time concentrating on the paper he needed to write.

The school's library was small in size, but all the bookshelves reached to the ceiling and Derek was sure that he could find any book he could have ever wanted if he spent enough time looking. Derek sat at a small circular table beside the reference section with a little less than a dozen books open and spread out across the table.

All the pages in the book were opened to pages with beautiful illustration of plant a plant with little blue petals. He gazed down at on of stunning picture of the blue flower with the caption underneath labeling it as Wolf Bane, a rare type of flower that grows under very particular conditions.

Derek sighed in frustration as he shoved the book with the picture away from him and across the table. This paper for his biology class was driving him insane. He vaguely recalled the assignment the teacher had given him, which was research a particular flower and write about its particular uses and cultural significance.

After spending hours researching that god forsaken plant and still hadn't been able to learn that much about it, other than it was a pain in the ass. All Derek seemed to know about it now was that it was a mysterious plant that no one seemed to truly know the whole story of. There were so many different species, and Derek wasn't even sure where he should start. The whole thing was just making him feel overwhelmed.

He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled a different book towards him and scanned the page looking for potential information that might possibly help him to write him paper.

"I already got that it was poisonous." He growled in a low voice as he shoved yet another book away from him.

"Hey…" A soft voice sounded and Derek closed his eyes feeling dread well up inside of him as he turned around to face Stiles approaching him hesitantly.

Derek gave him a fake smile and motioned for him to sit at one of the empty seats that huddled around the round table. Stiles bit his lip, obviously contemplating as to where or not it would be a good idea to join Derek.

Finally after what seemed to Derek like a long deliberation Stiles walked over and pulled out the chair and sat down. Stiles scanned the pages and the books and pulled one of them towards him.

"Wolf's Bane, part of Aconitum family, there are several hundred species, but I can only list a few. " Stiles said with a shrug as if his knowledge of the plant was totally normal.

Derek's mouth hung open for a moment, until he realized it had fallen open and he shut it with a swift snap.

"Do you know more?" Derek stammered as he looked at Stiles expectantly.

"Well a little, but I'm no expert." Stiles mumbled, his face flushing slightly at the given attention from Derek.

"You seem to know more than I do because I don't know anything, even after I've spent hours poring over these books." Derek sighed as he shoved one of the many books across the table away from himself. "I think I need a break."

Stiles nodded his head and looked away awkwardly, down at his feet, his hand rubbing the back of his neck absently. Derek wasn't sure if he should say something, but he couldn't think of what to say.

"Well, maybe, you could help me? At this point even a little knowledge is better than no knowledge and currently that is all I have." Derek then added in abrupt rush, which caused Stiles to look up and bite his lower lip as he nodded his head up and down hesitantly.

"Derek, umm, before we start." Stiles paused looking down at the table, his finger running down the pages of one of the many books, "Are we okay? I mean we've had a few conversations that haven't really ended well…I just wasn't sure."

"Stiles were fine; just forget any of those things ever happened okay."

Derek looked at Stiles, and noticed a disappointed look, and he felt confused. Wasn't that a good thing? They both had made their fair share of mistakes, so, why would Stiles be upset that about forgetting everything that had happened.

Stiles swallowed, but nodded his head up and down once again. "Okay." He said softly as he looked away from Derek and down at the pile of books, opening one of them to a desired page.

"Is something the matter?" Derek asked carefully unsure what to exactly.

"I don't what to forget everything?" Stiles murmured and Derek arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What don't you want to forget?"

Derek watched Stiles take in a shaky breath as he leaned forward into Derek's space. Derek felt his breath hitch in his chest as he too started to lean forward gently pressing their lips together. It was tentative and awkward with Stiles seeming to be somewhat surprised, causing Derek to start to pull back, only to be stopped by Stiles hand, which had somehow gotten tangled up in his hair.

"I'm sorry." Stiles paused, and then completely changed the subject back to the topic subject at hand. "Did you know that Aconitum poison was used for hunting in Japan and in other regions of the world?" Stiles inquired and Derek just shook his head. He was going to let Stiles have his lapse because Stiles had already been courteous enough not mention his own.

"No I didn't, tell me, what else do you know about this Wolf's Bane I'm getting really interested in it? You're a really good teacher Stiles, thank you." Derek said lightly as Stiles gave him a tight smile. "Oh and Stiles don't be."

* * *

**Song: The Walk By: Imogen Heap**


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is chapter Nine, where Derek has a heart to heart with Laura, who continues to be his voice of reason, and DTRs with Stiles. _

_I'm sorry I'm so slow..it's just that well school is hard and I've never had to do so much reading in my life...who's smart idea was to be an english major? oh wait it was mine...blahhh. Anyways I think there should only be four or five more chapters...if I get around to writing them...I have about another twenty pages written of this story, but i wasn't particularly a fan of them. I just felt like the went around in circles and didn't help extend the plot forward. I'll see what i can manage and I'll still be around just not a much. _

_Now I hate to complain, but I only got two reviews on the last chapter...and I asked if something was wrong with the chapter you'd tell me right? Well this time I'm going to ask what was right about this chapter...see ha I trapped you ;D please leave reviews they make people happy and happy people update more. _

_Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face**

**Chapter Nine**

It had now been three band practices later and Scott had been right, Jackson had given him a hard time, but quickly shut up when Derek pick up the free guitar and played a song by ear, which everyone found to be impressive. Derek hadn't thought much of it. It was just how he had always done it. That's what made it easy to step into; all of this was just like how it had been before the fire.

It had also been a week since Derek's and Stiles's situation in the library where they had shared their first kiss and Derek had thought Stiles might bring it up. And joke about it like it hadn't meant anything, but Stiles remained silent on the subject, which made Derek all the more confused.

Derek frowned as he leaned against the Stiles garage door, watching as Stiles yanked open drawer after drawer. Finally, Stiles spun around on his heel in his as he failed his arms around, desperately for the amp chord that they had he had swore was in the first drawer he opened to only find out it wasn't. He had spent a good fifteen minutes searching so Derek could plug in to the blue electric guitar that the group had given Derek permission to use. Derek's eyes followed Stiles carefully as he hunted for the missing cord.

"I thought it was right here! But it looks like Scott moved it and I don't know where he put it. I know he wanted you to take it for a test drive to see how you liked it though," Stiles paused as his shoulders slumped in defeat as he gave up on the futile search. "He's just trying to figure out if you should play lead or if he should."

Derek nodded his head: "You do know that it's a guitar and not a car right?" Derek then added curtly as he pulled himself out of his lean on the garage door.

Stiles frowned and bit his lip as he absently rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "I guess that's true. It just frustrates me that Scott moves things around without telling me."

"Look, it's not a big deal, I know how to make due. So, any requests?" Derek said quickly and Stiles looked over at him with wide eyes as he slowly shook his head.

A small grin spread across Derek's face as he unplugged the other guitar from its amp and stole the cord shoving it into the amp that had been designated as his. He strummed the strings checking for out of tune notes, surprisingly, all the notes sounded prefect to his ears as his fingers began flying across the frets.

"_Times when I just can't, bring myself to say it loud. 'Fraid that what I'll say comes out somehow awry…_ _And it feels like fear, like I'll disappear. Gets so hard to steer. Yet I go on._" Derek watched Stiles Adams apple bob up and down as if he swallowing.

"_You lift my spirit, take me higher, make me fly, Touch the moon up in the sky, when you are mine."_Derek couldn't help but grin as Stiles gape at him as he played and at that moment Derek felt the most alive he had felt in ages, "_You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly, where all new wonders will appear._"

Stiles slowly glided closer to him, their eyes locked on one another as Derek continued to play. "_Like the other day. I thought you won't be coming back. I came to realize my lackluster dreams._"

Finally Derek and Stiles stood next to each other. Stiles's breathing was heavy as he leaned up and softly pressed his lips to Derek. The song Derek had been playing died away into silence, as Derek took his free hand that wasn't crushing the neck of the guitar in a vice grip and grabbing the back of Stiles's neck, his fingers brushing against the short hairs and deepening the kiss between them.

Stiles's tongue quickly darted in between Derek's lips as it slid seductively across his teeth, which caused Derek to moan and pull back. Stiles gave Derek a sultry smile as they looked at each other.

"_Make me fly_." Derek whispered in Stiles's ear making the younger boy shiver.

"Wow, we really should do that again." Stiles panted and Derek nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Yeah… Most defiantly." Derek mumbled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Right now?" Stiles inquired, but before Derek could respond Scott walked in twirling the missing cord for the guitar.

Both Derek and Stiles jerked away from each other. Stiles stumbled backwards and tripped over the amp and he fell backward on to his butt. He groaned then frowned as he saw the twirling guitar cord. He scrambled quickly back to his feet and marched over to Scott and snatched the cord from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this?" Stiles asked as he waved it in front of Scott, who just shrugged.

"I didn't think about it, sorry." Scott paused then tilted his head in confusion. "Stiles, are you okay? Your face is all red and you seemed out of breath. Were you just out running?"

Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles began to gawk, in an undecipherable vernacular that made Derek snicker.

"Never mind, sorry I asked." Scott said as he shook his head, turning away from Stiles and walking over to the amp that Derek had just been using. "I heard your playing, and youyeahyeahh sounded awesome." Scott then added.

Derek nodded his head, "Thanks."

"I'm curious, what made you stop? I mean you were really jamming out, so what distracted you?"

Derek opened his mouth to answer, but Stiles spoke up first.

"I came in and startled him." Stiles said and to Derek it sounded like a lie, but when Scott nodded in acceptance Derek just let the lie slide by.

"You should defiantly teach us that song Derek because it sounded awesome."

"Yeah, I agree that song is awesome." Derek said as he turned to Stiles, whose cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red.

Laura sat across from him at the round kitchen table in the burnt crème color kitchen, a large bowl of macaroni and cheese, now spread out across each of their plates.

"So you kissed him and then he covered it up?" Laura asked in a skeptical voice that made Derek purse his lips as he used his fork to stab one of the elbow macaronis.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm not sure I really wanted to make it public anyways." Derek mumbled and Laura rolled her eyes.

"You weren't in public you were in Stiles's garage… with Scott. That's far from announcing it to the world." She huffed and Derek frowned.

"I just followed Stiles's lead. He didn't seem to want to mention it to Scott so we didn't. It's not a big deal because it was just one kiss." Derek huffed, feeling suddenly annoyed.

"It was one kiss that made you want to have another. That's where it starts Derek, and then before you know it your Stiles's dirty little secret." Laura said as she waved her fork at Derek, before using it skewer a small helping of elbow shaped noodles on her plate.

"Well, then I guess he and I would be even because I still haven't mention the fact that I'm a rock star, who has been forced into hiding by really complicated extenuating circumstances." Derek muttered sarcastically and Laura sighed.

"Okay, you do have a point, but maybe eventually you'll be able to tell him. Actually, if I'm being totally honest I'm surprised that he doesn't already know because I was sure he was a huge fan of yours or maybe I have him mistaken for someone else?" Laura frowned as she stroked her chin in contemplation.

"I doubt I'll get the chance. I don't see him as anything long term. I just don't have that option when I'm in hiding." Derek sighed as he pushed a small mountain of macaroni around the rim of his plate.

"You never know. Don't give up just yet. Maybe the police will find them and you'll be able to go back to your normal life." Laura said and Derek shot her a fierce glare as he slammed his fork down on the table.

"I can't go back to my normal life. Not now. Not ever. Because my family is dead! And even if I could have it all back I wouldn't want it back without them." He growled and Laura's eyes narrowed, not looking the least bit intimidated by Derek's outburst.

Carefully Laura set down her fork beside her plate and glared right back at Derek, "Well maybe they would have wanted you to! Did you ever think that? Everyone in this whole god damn family wants you to go back to doing what you love to do. So, get the hell over yourself and stop with the pity party. Bad shit happens, get over it." Laura snapped as she stood up and stormed off towards her room.

Derek sighed as he buried his face in his hands. Laura did have a point, and Laura was no stranger to bad things either and she too had lost a parent.

He felt a wave of guilt crash into him as he recalled Laura's father, Peter, his uncle, had been killed by a mugger when he had been on an unexpected business trip to Los Angles.

Derek picked up Laura's discarded plate and stacked it on top of his own as he got up from the table and paced over to the kitchen sink, where He gently placed the plates in the sink and turned on the faucet, watching the warming water overflow and cascade of them.

Maybe he had been a martyr about his family, and maybe he had been walking around like he had a chip on his shoulder ever since it had happened, those many months ago. Maybe it was time he let them go. Maybe it was time to let the accident stop defining his life and more importantly himself?

He had taken a step, when he had joined Scott's band, but was that enough to move past what he had done?

Trudged over to Laura bedroom door he knocked on it, he waited a few moments, and then proceeded to open and stare into the dark depths of Laura's room.

The inside of Laura's room was dark, with the shades drawn down blocking out the outside light. The floor was cluttered with text books, much like Derek's was, but Derek didn't recognize them by their titles or as being on Laura's class schedule.

"I've been taking some college classes in my down time." Laura muttered from her bed where she was sitting clutching one of the many pillows that resided on her bed. In fact Derek was sure he wouldn't have noticed she was there if she hadn't spoken up.

"Really? Wow that's impressive." Derek mumbled as he wandered over to her bed and slouched down upon it. "I'm sorry." He then added and Laura gave him a small smile.

"It's not that impressive. I taking a lot of music classes, and to be perfectly honest I think you would make a lot better professor then that blow-hard of a teacher I currently have. Even his online lectures sound pretentious." She chuckled and Derek cracked a smile, knowing full well he was forgiven.

"I don't know that much about music theory, all I mostly know is now how to play." Derek said with a shrug and Laura playfully reached out and shoved his shoulder.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been as successful as you were if you didn't know a thing about music." Laura said kindly and Derek nodded his head.

"I do know a few things. Maybe if I have to continue to stay in hiding then I should go to college and study music." Derek said then watched Laura's eyes brighten with excitement.

"You totally should that would be amazing, and that way you could stay with Stiles." She said shaking him slightly and Derek rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't fight the large smile spread across his face.

"Of course that would mean that Stiles would want to be with me as well, and that would take actual confirmation that we were actually together, which we aren't because we've only shared two kisses and acted like one of them didn't even happen." Derek said and Laura scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It could if you wanted it too. Plus you've been pining for this guy since you got here and so it's been a while."

"I've only been here a couple months." Derek mumbled as a light blushed crawled across his cheeks.

Had he really fallen for Stiles that quickly? It kind of scared him as he realized just how fast he had fallen.

"That's okay. You're a pop star you're meant to fall fast and hard." Laura teased and Derek rolled his eyes again.

"I have to remember that. The only problem with that plan is that I'm not technically a pop star anymore. I'm just a nobody. The one thing I had been so desperate to shake since before I could even remember." Derek sighed as he fell back onto Laura's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I know your name. You're not a nobody to me." She said gently as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

* * *

The loud tapping on Derek's bedroom window startled him and he jumped. His eyes grow wide as he saw Stiles waving through the window, a big grin spread across his face. Derek quickly hustled over to the window and opened it wide enough for Stiles to slip through.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked slowly, while he carefully looked over Stiles as if he wasn't sure the boy standing in front of him was actually real.

"I snuck out because I had to come and see you. I know we like just saw each other, but I started to..." Stiles's words were harshly cut off as Derek slammed his lips into Stiles, who gasped in surprise at the sudden and forceful lip lock.

Derek pulled back finally allowing Stiles to draw in a much needed breath.

"Yeah, I missed that too." Stiles panted as he continued to try and catch his breath.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Derek asked abruptly and Stiles tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why would you think something like that?" Stiles stammered sounding completely perplexed at Derek's question.

"You didn't tell Scott about us." Derek mumbled as he looked down at the floor, his cheeks slowly being painted with a light pink blush.

"I didn't want him to know." Stiles sighed, "I just didn't want him to know yet. Even if it's just a brief moment I want you to be mine alone." Stiles frowned as his face became a bright red that matched the color of the sweatshirt jacket he was wearing. "Oh god! That sounds so corny and horrible. I should have just kept my mouth shut." Stiles began to ramble, but Derek pressed a finger to his lips.

"That sounded perfect." Derek whispered as he leaned in a pressed his lips to Stiles's once more. This kiss was soft and warm, and there was nothing needy about it, which was completely different from the previous kissed they had shared.

"Derek…" Stiles muttered softly against the older boy's lips, "Why me? I'm awkward, gangly, I talk too much. I mean why would you pick me out of everyone else?"

"You actually treated me like a somebody. Not to mention you were pretty hot when you threatened me." Derek teased and Stiles scowled at him

"Come on Derek, I'm being serious, why me, why would you choose to like me?" Stiles asked again, only this more forcefully and Derek bit his lip.

"Because with you I feel safe." Derek whispered, being completely serious as he stared down at Stiles.

"But you were so hesitant in the beginning and you were always pushing me away. I couldn't figure what you wanted from me. I mean in the end I knew you either wanted to do one of two things: you either kiss me or rip my throat out with your teeth." Stiles began rambling again and Derek chuckled softly.

"I have to admit most of the time when talking with you, those two things have crossed my mind simultaneously, but I'm glad that the kissing was the one I eventually decided to go with." Derek said with a wide smile and Stiles nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm glad you picked that one too." Stiles chuckled, his nose crinkling slightly as he laughed.

"Derek!" Derek's aunt's voice broke them away from each other and panic passed through both of them as Stiles scrambled to the closet, slamming the door shut behind him as he entered.

"Derek! I was wondering if you had plans tonight." His aunt called through the door before she opened and saw Derek looking extremely guilty with his hands clasped behind his back, and she quirked an eyebrow at him, but continued speaking. "Because Laura and I are planning on going to go see a movie, but now as I say this it's perfectly apparent that you already have plans, so I'll let you return to what you're doing." She paused and then shouted. "Hello Stiles, next time, please use the front door."

Stiles slowly opened the closet door and poked his head out. "Okay." He mumbled sounding clearly embarrassed.

"You two have fun." Derek's aunt gave them a wide smile as she turned her attention back to Stiles, who flushed a bright red. "Stiles make sure he has fun. He doesn't get out enough, and I'm sure you're exactly what he needs to change that."

Stiles nodded again and Derek's aunt turned quickly and exited Derek's room and both boys groaned as they flopped down together on the folded out futon.

"That was so embarrassing." Stiles muttered as he rolled over and snuggled into Derek's side.

"It could have been worse. I mean she could have kicked you out because technically I was breaking her rules. I think she might just be happy that I'm moving on." Derek sighed as he draped his arm over Stiles shoulder.

"What happened to make you so reluctant to move on?" Stiles asked cautiously obviously unsure what to expect when it came to Derek's reaction.

Derek's body tensed and his hand fell from Stiles's shoulders to his side. "There was a fire, and I couldn't save of them." Derek murmured and Stiles shifted by propping himself up on his elbow too get a better look at Derek. "My mother, my father, and my four year sister all died in a fire that…" Derek felt the words get lodged in his throat.

"It's okay." Stiles said softly as he gently rubbed circles on Derek's chest.

"I know I didn't actually set the fire, but it's my fault that they died. I wanted to save them." Derek's eyes welled up with tears and gently Stiles reached out and brushed them away with his thumb.

"I know." Stiles said soothingly as he leaned forward and placed soft kisses down the side of Derek's neck.

After that Stiles stopped asking questions and together they went up stairs and sat on the large couch in the living room, where they started a movie that Stiles picked out and fell asleep half way through.

Derek pulled Stiles into him and Stiles latched his arms around Derek's waist in a vice like grip. Derek smiled down at him and gently stroked a hand over Stiles short hair. And before Derek knew it he fell asleep too, and for the first time in weeks he spent the night, nightmare free.

* * *

**Song: Lift By: Poets of the Fall**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone, _

_Welcome to chapter 10...yikes this story is long. In this chapter Stiles does something sweet, they are discovered and where Derek's insecurities show. _

_Yes, there's a little more angst here, but in the next chapter cute fluffy things happen...then something else happens and then something after that...or at least that's how i think my story is going to go...oh I love how i plan these things out with my impressive attention to detail. So currently school is still kicking my ass...i blame british literature...and on top of that i have a cold...right now...and the other day I felt like i wanted to die...it was a bad day...now back to the story. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewedand if i asked nicely would you please do it again? Please and thank you. _

_Edit** So i fixed my word error...so here I am apologizing for being not perfect. I don't have beta and I have a life that takes up time so some days I edit better then others. Sorry I can't/don't catch all the errors and I'm sorry that you can't be kind enough about point out with some common courtesy. So thank you for pointing out that I'm not perfect. So for furture reference I am human and I do miss things. _

_Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face**

**Chapter Ten**

Stiles bit his lip and shook his head as he mumbled to the Scott, who were sitting in a large circular burnt orange table, "As far as our new look goes, I really think we should go with the leather jackets. You know like the one Derek wears." Stiles points at Derek with his black plastic fork that had stabbed small hunk of potato, "I really think the girls will like it, and I know how badly you want to impress Allison."

Scott pressed his lips as he rested his head in the palm of his hand propped up on the table by his elbow as he looked over at Derek, who was sitting beside Stiles, staring down into a plastic container that was filled with browning lettuce.

"You might be right Stiles." Scott mumbled and Stiles face lit up with a huge grin as he turned to Derek and nudged him in the shoulder to get his attention as he gave him the thumbs ups. "I'll go tell Jackson and Danny about the idea and see what they think about it, but I really think they'll support it." Scott said brightly as stood up and began to walk out of the cafeteria, heading straight to Jackson's locker.

"You actually want to have the band's look based off of me?" Derek asked in a perplexed tone as Stiles turned to face him.

"I thought you wouldn't mind because it generally takes the Jaws of Life to get you out of that jacket. You don't ever seem to take it off." Stiles muttered as his voice grew quiet and Derek grew more confused.

"You know when you were over the other day I recall you taking it off in really short order, which was then quickly followed by my shirt." Derek accused with a smirked curling across his lips as he watched Stiles cheeks flush.

Derek shrugged his shoulders in defeat because Stiles had a point. "I thought you like it on me, but I've come to learn that you like it better off. Are you just using me for my body?" Derek muttered playfully and Stiles cheeks if it was all possible actually grew darker.

"I- I of course not." Stiles muttered as he quickly averted his gaze down at the table trying desperately to hide his flushed face, and Derek chuckled softly as he nudged Stiles shoulder playfully.

Both Derek and Stiles had decided that they wouldn't partake in any displays of PDA at school, since Stiles had already sweetly asked to keep their relationship between themselves. Not to mention they really didn't want to explain all of this to the rest of their friends.

"So, is there any particular song that you think you might want to perform at the talent show?" Derek asked and watched Stiles eyes go round as he nodded his head up and down frantically.

"Come on I have something I want to show you. Let's go to the music room." Stiles stammered quickly as he reached out and took Derek's hand as he stood up from the table and started to drag him to the music room.

Derek chuckled softly as he let Stiles drag him to the music room and force him to sit down upon the piano bench as Stiles reached for the old guitar.

"The guitar isn't the instrument I normally play, but I heard this song and I had to learn it for you and yeah, I know I'm not as good of singer as you are… but I really think you'll like this song." Stiles said in a rush, which caused Derek to have a hard time understanding exactly what he said.

"Okay?" Derek said feeling as puzzled as he sounded.

Stiles carefully began strumming and chords quickly began to follow and after a brief intro Stiles began to sing, his voice clearly not as sure as Derek's would be, but Derek appreciated Stiles trying none the less.

"_I'm finding my way back to sanity again, though I don't really know what I'm going to do when I get there. Take a breath and hold on tight, spin around one more time, and gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace._" Stiles continued strumming as he paused slightly in his singing as he watched Derek carefully. "_I am hanging on every word you say, and even if you don't want to speak tonight. That's alright, alright with me 'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing is where I want to be."_

When Stiles finished singing he gently placed the guitar back onto its stand and turned to look at Derek, who was still sitting on the piano bench, staring down at the ground.

"I'm sorry was my singing that bad?" Stiles said his voice suddenly sounding panicked and Derek's head shot up and shook his head slowly.

"No! Your singing was anything but bad. In fact it was amazing. You make me see music in a whole new way. I missed you even before I ever met you." Derek murmured and Stiles eyes grew wide.

"Really, you liked it? I just can't even believe this?" Stiles mumbled and Derek's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Can't believe what? That I actually think you're talented? You must think I'm heartless." Derek sighed as he reached out towards Stiles, indicating he want him to take his hand.

Stiles looked at it hesitantly, but slowly reached out and took. As soon as their hands clasped each other's Derek yanked Stiles towards him, slamming their lips together in the process. The kiss was hard and fast and when Derek pulled back, their lips still touching, he whispered, "I'm not heartless am I?"

Stiles's skin felt warm as he pulled Stiles in capturing his lips again in another fierce kiss, which caused Derek to grin as Stiles groaned into his mouth.

A loud knock sounded and caused the pair to pull away from each other. Both of them look over at the music room's double doors, panic rushing through them. Danny stood there, a wide Cheshire cat like grin on his face.

"I knew it. I just knew it!" He stated proudly.

* * *

"Shit!" Stiles whispered and Derek looked over at Danny, then back Stiles, who believed shared the same panicked expression.

Danny had a wide smile spread across his face as he marched over to Stiles and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You sly dog, who'd have thought you'd have had it in." He joked and Stiles cheeks flushed as he avoided eye contact, mostly with Derek.

"So, who's on top and who's on bottom?" Danny joked and Stiles reached over and shoved Danny out of embarrassment.

"That's none of your business." Stiles said in a low menacing voice, which Derek couldn't help but chuckle at.

Stiles then shot him a betrayed look and Derek shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't help it if he thought menacing Stiles was adorable.

"What are you laughing at?" Stiles mumbled.

"You. You're really cute." Derek said and watched Stiles flush an even brighter shade and look down at the floor, mumbling something that Derek couldn't catch.

Danny continued to grin at them as he asked, "So how long have you two been...well, you two?"

"About a week." Derek answered and Stiles nodded his head up and down in agreement, "Also, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you keep this piece of news to yourself because Stiles and I, just aren't ready to go totally public yet." Derek said nicely and Danny nodded his head up and down.

"Of course, man. Plus Stiles still needs to come out of the closet." Danny said cheerfully as he turned and exited the music room, leaving Stiles and Derek behind.

"Nobody knows your gay?" Derek said in a stiff tone and Stiles swallowed.

"Well, I didn't totally know I was gay until you came along. I was totally in love with Lydia since I first met her in the third grade." Stiles said defensively and Derek frowned and headed towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

Derek turned and looked at Stiles with a hurt expression, "I forgot something in my locker, I'll see you after school, okay?" Derek said and Stiles seemed to regard him carefully, like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Derek.

"Yeah," He muttered and Derek gave him a tight smile and turned and left. After all that Stiles had done that was definitely not how Derek wanted the conversation to go.

* * *

Derek looked over at Scott, whose eyes were locked on to Allison's. Derek huffed in annoyance then snuck a quick glance over at Stiles, who was behind them beating on the drum set. It had been about three practices in for Derek before he actually had learned that Stiles instrument of choice was actually the drums and not the guitar.

Derek closed his eyes as he listened to the band's sound reverberate off the walls of Stiles's garage, before Scott stopped abruptly and shook his head. Derek sighed as he opened his eyes as the music stopped playing and the chord progression he was in the middle of faded away.

"What's the matter?" Stiles said sounding annoyed by Scott's sudden stop.

"I don't know, it just doesn't sound right. How about we take a break?" Scott sighed as placed his guitar in its stand and headed out the garage, followed quickly by Allison.

Jackson frowned and set down his base and shrugged his shoulders, "I think it would be better if we had a different singer at the microphone." Jackson added and Stiles scowled and shook his head.

"You're not singing lead Jackson. We'd rather have a heard of dying cats take the mike. You might be a sports star, but pop star you are not." Stiles retorted and Jackson scoffed as he turned and marched out of the garage leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

"Really dying cats?" Derek inquired and Stiles's shoulders slumped as he frowned.

"Close enough, but I don't think he's wrong. I think you should take the lead mic. Your voice is always sure of the words and never flounders, not to mention you're a better player than the rest of us." Stiles said in matter of fact tone as Derek shook his head adamantly.

"Stiles I'm not going to front the band, not now, not ever." Derek said sternly and Stiles huffed in annoyance as he stood up from the drum set and walked over to Derek.

"Why not? You're just being ridiculous, what's the worst that could happen?" Stiles snapped and Derek's brows furrowed.

"Trust me you don't want to know of what's the worst that could happen!" Derek snapped back.

"Why is it so hard for you to open up? I feel like I sometimes have to pry you open just to get you to talk to me. Do you not trust me, is that it?" Stiles said slowly and Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're making too big of a deal out of this. I just don't want to do it Stiles, end of story." Derek said with a dismissive shrug as he turned away from Stiles to fiddle with the strap of his guitar.

"But why don't you want to? Why can't you tell? Why don't you trust me?" Stiles said and Derek eyes narrowed on him as he felt anger bubble up inside of him.

"Because I don't trust anybody!" Derek growled, and a hurt look passed over Stiles face as he nodded his head.

"Oh…" He said softly as he pursed his lips together into a hard line. "Alright." His voice s even softer then it had been.

"Look Stiles, it not you. It's just that…" Derek muttered as he shrugged off the guitar's shoulder strap and placed the last guitar into the only remaining stand.

"I know, you can't explain it?" Stiles mumbled, "Is it because you can't or is it because you won't?"

Derek and Stiles stare at each other for a few long moments, both of them staring daggers into the other one, until finally Derek's the silence and said, "I'm going home. I'm tired and there are only a few days left to prepare for the talent show." Derek finished, walking out of the garage or the garage fighting against the urge to look back at Stiles.

* * *

Derek slumped down on Laura's bed clutching a stuffed wolf that Laura had harshly tossed at Derek's head a few minutes prior.

"You're in a relationship now! You have to tell him about your past, about all of your past. You being a rock star, you being famous, the fire, and you're crazy psycho ex." Laura said curtly and Derek groaned.

"I know, but the way things were, were good. He treated me like a normal guy. I'm just Derek. And I'm sure that if I tell him I'm Derek Hale he'll freak out and start treating me different, all of them did." Derek sighed as he absently stroked the stuffed wolfs head.

"Well you won't know, until you tell him. So, until you do, you can't make those assumptions." Laura said as she walked over to Derek and snatched the stuffed wolf from his hands. "Oh, and don't touch wolfy!" She then snapped as she glared at him, which made him gawk at her in disbelief.

"You're the one who just threw him at my head!" Derek stammered

"Look Derek, if you want my opinion, tell him the truth, but do it slowly. You know one thing at a time because you don't want to overwhelm him if you can help it. And never, I repeat never, tell him you don't trust him again. Because deep down you do trust him, and don't try to fool yourself because that's never worked for you before." Laura said and Derek just nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay good plan, but what do I say to get him to he'll even speak to me again?" Derek sighed as he pinched the bridge and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

Laura frowned and shoved the stuff wolf back into Derek arms. "You'll probably need this, and when do you make an apology make it big. Trust me, that is the best advice I can give you." Laura said sternly as their eyes locked, which cemented Derek's understanding, of exactly he needed to do.

* * *

**Song: Breathing By: Lifehouse (_This was the song that pretty much the entire fic stemmed from and it's also where it got it's name)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone,_

_In this chapter Derek, looses his dignity (like he had any left anyways), convinces Stiles to give him one more chance, and the plays a shortened version of twenty questions._

_Yeah, I know, long time no write. And all I have to say to that is school sucks out your soul. I really haven't had the time to write as much as I would have liked, plus I was using what time was devoted to writing brit lit essays, was being used to write something originaly for my creative writing class. But finals are now over, and I have three weeks to write...I might write this or I might write something for the slash couple that is currently taking up way to much space in my head. _

_Anyways back to the writing below. This chapter, most of it anyways had already been written. only the very beginning was the newest addition before it was uploaded. Hopefully you enjoy it. It's sappy and fluffy. That was what you guys wanted after I bombarded you with all that angst last chapter...does anyone even remember the last chapter? I know i barely do, and i was the one who wrote it. Also if there are errors/typos within the story please point them out nicely...don't be a rude about it alright?_

_Happy Holidays _

_~Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face **

**Chapter Eleven**

Derek sighed as he leaned up against Stiles locker, waiting rather impatiently for him in-between classes, with a stuffed wolf curled under his arm, he was going to use as a gift to hopefully help make it up to Stiles. He looked down the hall from one end of the hall to the other searching desperately for Stiles, and the notion that Stiles might be avoiding him kind of annoyed him.

He wanted to understand, but he couldn't seem to wrap his head around this. Maybe Stiles was over reacting, but Laura had kept insisting that Stiles hadn't, so here he was about to hopefully convince Stiles to give him another chance. He couldn't think of staying in Beacon Hills without Stiles being there because somehow that guy had burrowed his way under Derek's skin and now Derek was pretty sure he couldn't get rid of him, even if he actually wanted too.

Slowly he pulled himself out of his lean, giving up this wait on Stiles until the next break between their next classes. He frowned and shifted the wolf to his other arms and began heading to class. He got about half way there and turned around seeing Stiles, sneaking to his locker. Derek frowned as he turned on his heel and raced back to Stiles's locker.

Stiles seemed to be so focused on not being seen, he hadn't heard Derek sneak up behind him, until he tapped on the metal locker door with his knuckle. Stiles head poked out from behind it and he looked around and then finally at Derek.

Derek heard Stiles groan, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he was about to. Quickly Derek cleared his throat and held up the stuffed wolf, Stiles looked at with high arched eyebrows.

"Hello, I'm Sourwolf and I'm here to ask if you'd please give Derek another chance." Derek said in an over the top sounding voice that made Stiles eyes go wide in surprise.

"Derek, are you doing okay?" Stiles said as he looked past Sourwolf and up at Derek, who just moved Sourwolf back between them and shook his furry head.

"No, he isn't doing well at all, and the only way for him to become okay is for you to agree to go out with him on a date out the Reserve." Sourwolf continued, and Stiles pursed his lips in response.

"I don't see why he deserves a second chance?" Stiles then added curtly as he turned his attention back to getting something from his locker. Derek flinched, but continued.

"Just one more chance, that's all you need to give him. Just let him take you on one date, and then you can decide if you don't want to give him the time of day." Sourwolf said sounding cheerful, though Derek didn't really feel cheerful at all.

He wanted Stiles to give him the time of day, but he didn't want to pressure Stiles into doing something he didn't want to do either. He just needed another chance to prove that he wanted this, that he wanted Stiles.

Derek watched Stiles carefully, making sure he didn't miss anything that Stiles did or said because he knew he was on thin ice.

"Derek, I don't know?" Stiles finally sighed as he closed his locker and looked back over at Derek, with a pained expression. As fast as Derek could move Sourwolf was back between them.

"Just this one time, Say yes, and the names Sourwolf, not Derek. All questions are directed at me." The stuff wolf said in a shrill voice that made Stiles smile and Derek's heart skip a beat.

"Fine, but just this one time. If he doesn't impress me, then can I be on my way?" Stiles asked the wolf, his eyes flickering to Derek's though for the true response.

Slowly Derek nodded his head, "If that's what you want." Derek replied in his regular voice, "Here," he then added as he placed Sourwolf in Stiles arms "he's yours." Derek finished softly as he turned from Stiles locker and sauntered back down the hall to class.

He had gotten Stiles to give him a chance. At that moment Derek wanted to throw his arms up towards the sky, and cheer, but he didn't. But a big stupid grin did spread across his face as he quickly gave a look over his shoulder back at Stiles, who was leaning on his locker watching him.

Maybe Derek could make this work? Maybe he could make this right?

All he had to do was stay positive, and not let them define him any longer. Deep down Derek already knew that Stiles wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but at that moment he didn't know why he knew.

* * *

"Not going to lie, you taking me this far into the Reserve makes me nervous." Stiles mumbled from the passenger seat of Derek's Camaro, where he was gazing out the window, with his arms crossed across his chest, and Sourwolf sitting on his lap.

"What, are you saying that you don't trust me?" Derek asked as he kept his eyes locked on the road that was becoming narrower and narrower the longer they drove.

"What?! No, it's just that…" Stiles stammered, seeming to be stumbling over his words and he just fell silent, which Derek thought had to have been a first…like ever.

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you the other day, but that's what I'm doing. I'm making it up to you. Now don't be nervous, or at least don't be that nervous that because I promise you're going to be amazed." Derek said brightly as he broke his gaze from the road and looked over at Stiles, who was stroking Sourwolf's head as he continued to stare out the window.

Derek sighed as he turned his attention back to the road. Had he really messed up that badly? Well Laura had kind of said he had, but at the time he hadn't really believed her, but now that he had seen Stiles reactions it was now completely obvious that he had.

The rest of the drive was silent as Stiles just continued to stare down out the window and Derek just continued to stare at the road. Finally after what seemed like forever to Derek pulled over and stopped the car.

It was only then that Stiles looked over at Derek.

"Come on, we have to walk a little ways." Derek said as he pushed open his car door and got out. Stiles followed after him, Sourwolf clutched tightly in his arms as he leaned against the car's door once it was shut.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're planning." Stiles said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek rolled his eyes and trudged over to Stiles. "It's a surprised so either you walk there or I carry you there. Your choice." Derek growled and Stiles just glared at him.

"Just tell me what you're planning!" Stiles demanded and Derek just let out an exasperated sighed as he reached out and wrapped his arms Stiles waist and lifting him up over his shoulder.

Stiles squeaked in surprise and quickly began to squirm, which made Derek shoot him a dark glare that made him still almost instantly.

They walked a few paces in silence, until Stiles spoke up again, "I'm sorry too." He mumbled and Derek couldn't help but smile.

"We're almost there."

* * *

Derek heard Stiles gasp as he saw the picnic setting set out on the bluff that over looked Beacon Hills. A red checked quilt was laid out that was set for two and Derek's worn out guitar resting in a stand beside it.

Gently Derek put Stiles down and Stiles tool a small step forward taking in the whole entire scene.

"You did all this?" Stiles stammered as he then turned to look over at Derek.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders, "I was told that I needed to apologize and to apologize big. So, you get ten questions that I will answer to the best of my abilities." Derek said as he walked past Stiles and sat down on the checked blanket at one of the place setting.

"So, I can ask you whatever I want?" Stiles asked and Derek rolled his eyes, and Stiles eyes go wide as he realized, "That question doesn't count because it's not a question about you." Stiles then added.

Derek chuckled softly and pointed towards the other side of the blanket across from him. Stiles walked over and slumped down and looked straight into Derek's eyes, his expression completely serious.

"How many relationships have you been in?" Stiles asked and Derek frowned as he tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Two that were sexual and one that wasn't. That's not counting you." Derek answered after a minute and Stiles bit his lip.

"Were you ever in love with any of them?" Stiles then asked and Derek swallowed a large lump that had formed quickly in his throat.

"Yes, one of them I truly thought I was in love with."Derek answered in a steady voice, even though he felt anything but steady.

"Why did you guys break up?" Stiles asked slowly as Derek released a shaky breath before he answered.

"She became obsessed with me and also physically abusive." Derek muttered back softly and Stiles looked down at the blanket obviously feeling guilty for asking, "No, it's okay I said you could ask anything." Derek then added.

"What was your mom like?" Stiles then asked and Derek's expression softened.

"She was nice but super strict. She made it that I had to practice either the violin or the piano at least two hours a day or I wouldn't get dessert at dinner, which would make my little sister snicker at me." Derek said and in a brighter tone that made Stiles smile.

"What was your little sister like?" Stiles asked a wide smile growing on his face, which Derek found to be contagious.

"You would have really liked her. She didn't really know when to shut up either, but that was one of many things I liked about her. She was sweet and she constantly wanted me to teacher her songs on the piano. I think if she had lived she would have became a better pianist then I ever was." Derek said proudly and Stiles gave him a fond smile. "Now how about you slow down on asking the questions and eat a little of this food, which I made Laura slave over for a whole hour before I came and set this up."

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded. Derek reached over behind the guitar and pulled out a brown paper bag and extracted peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on white bread that had the crust cut off. Stiles grin widened as he took the sandwiches and set one on each plate. Derek then yanked a bag of Lay's sour cream and union potato chips and placed them in between them.

"How did you know those were my favorites?" Stiles asked and Derek shrugged.

"I just pay attention I guess?" Derek muttered as he pulled out a can of Sprite and passed it over to Stiles, who took it hesitantly. "Three questions left, and I'm counting the potato- chip one because you can't keep asking questions and not having them count because that one actually was about me." Derek continued as he pulled out another can of Sprite for himself, and laughed at Stiles sour expression.

"Fine, why did you choose to come here after your parents died?" Stiles asked slowly.

Derek pursed his lips into a hard line as he pressed the pop top down and the can hissed as the pressure was released.

"This was the only place I thought I could hide. My only remaining family lived here and I thought after the fire that being with family was the best option. Plus the death of my uncle still loomed over Laura and my aunt, seemed to think that I'd bring her out of that funk. Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't sometimes it's hard to tell." Derek said in a light pondering voice.

"Do you regret coming here, to Beacon Hills I mean?" Stiles asked and Derek's brows furrowed.

He shook his head as he reached down and picked up his sandwich, taking a bite, and then placed it back in his plate, "No, I thought that I would, but I don't. I was sure that I would regret giving up all I had, but that's not the case. I found something better." Derek answered as he looked straight at Stiles, whose cheeks flushed a soft crimson hue. "Last question. Make it count." Derek said with a light chuckle.

"If I asked you nicely could you please try to love me for me?" Stiles asked as he swallowed, staring at Derek with a completely serious expression.

"Strange, that was exactly the same question I was going to ask you." Derek murmured as he leaned forward and gave Stiles a quick kiss on the lips.

"You didn't answer my question?" Stiles stuttered and Derek smiled.

"I thought that answer was obvious." Derek's smile widened as Stiles cheeks flushed once more.

After that, they ate the remaining remnants of their sandwiches and emptied the bag of chips, both boys found themselves laying next to each other staring up at the sky, which was slowly transforming to its evening colors that consisted of a gold, navy blue, and just a splash of a violet.

"Stiles, I am sorry…I know I shouldn't have said what I said, but after my last ex I'm just having trouble moving forward." Derek sighed as he reached over and took Stiles's hand, using his thumb to gently rub circles on the back of his hand.

"It's okay and I'm sorry too I tried to pressure you into something you clearly don't want to do. It's just that you are so talented, and you have no idea how clearly I see you as a rock star." Stiles sighed and Derek chuckled softly.

"I had a band once." Derek said and Stiles sat up and stared down at him, and raised a skeptical eyebrow "and I was a rock star."

"Yeah, me too." Stiles said with a light chuckle and Derek just continued to smile up at him.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Stiles leaned down pressed his lips softly to Derek's.

"It's about time we head back. It's getting late." Derek sighed as he continued to trace the circles on the back of Stiles hand.

"I don't want to go back I want to stay here, with you." Stiles murmured and his free hand reaching out and gliding across Derek's cheek.

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay with me because I told you about my exes and you think you have to do something your uncomfortable with to impress me?" Derek muttered and Stiles shook his head.

"No, I want to stay with you because it's what I want to do. I know I didn't feel ready before, but I am now." Stiles whispered softly, in a voice that sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as convince Derek.

"Stiles only say these kinds of things if you're sure." Derek sighs gently and Stiles's face falls as a hurt expression passed across his face.

"Trust me Derek, I'm sure."

Derek did.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey Everyone, _

_It's been a while. Sorry college steals your soul...well mine anyways. Soooo_

_In this Chapter is the morning after the picinic, Derek wanting the best of both worlds though he knows he can't have it, and a tender moment between Stiles and Derek. _

_Again sorry it's taken me this long to get this chapter out, I really have no good excuse, but hopefully I'll have more time now that it's summer break. So tell me to get on it if you think I am falling behind. _

_Anyways please read, review, and enjoy. _

_Kai_

* * *

**No Name Face **

**Chapter Twelve **

Derek blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, struggling to remember the previous night and then it all came back to him like a tidal wave that crashed into the shore. Stiles groaned as snuggled closer to Derek, which was actually impressive since both of them were stretched out in the back of the Camaro, which was defiantly not made for all that they had done last night.

"Stiles." Derek whispered as he gently carded a hand through Stiles's hair.

"What?" Stiles muttered back, but he didn't open his eyes.

"It's 9:30." Derek said and Stiles's head shot up as he looked around taking in their environment.

"A.M.?" Derek nodded, "Oh crap, my dad's going to kill me." Stiles mumbled as he let his head fall onto Derek's chest.

"But, was it worth it?" Derek asked a hint of uncertainty in his voice as gazed at Stiles.

Stiles looked over at him, a wide grin spreading across his face, "Completely." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Derek.

"Good." Derek paused, "Ah, Stiles, could you get off me. I don't think I can feel either of my legs, which could mean trouble for later if we want to…continue with what we were doing last night."

Quickly Stiles scrambled off Derek, who shifted himself into a sitting position, while Stiles moves and sat beside him.

"Derek…" Stiles said softly and Derek looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Derek mumbled as he rubbed his eyes again to push the last remnants of sleep away.

"I…I" Stiles stammered and he looked away from Derek and down at his lap.

"I know." Derek said with a smile and Stiles smiled back and wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy's neck.

* * *

Derek and Laura strolled down an aisle in the grocery store. Derek was pushing the cart and the list of items needed was clutched tightly in Laura's hand.

"So, you didn't come home last night." Laura said with a wicked smile as she scanned the shelves for something in particular.

"No, I didn't." Derek said curtly he really didn't want to be having this conversation at the store; actually he didn't really want to be having this conversation period.

"Did you spend it with Stiles?" She cooed as she yanked a box off the shelf and tossed it into their cart.

"Yes." Derek ground out through gritted teeth.

"Oh good." Laura muttered and Derek frowned. That was not the reaction he had been expecting. In fact he was sure squeals and cheering and quite possibly a banner telling him 'good job and good luck'.

"That's all you have to say?" Derek stammered in disbelief.

"What did you want me to say? Did you want me to tell you good job?" Derek frowned because; yeah he had actually kind of wanted that to happen.

"Well I thought…" Derek muttered.

"Look Derek, I am happy for you, but it doesn't change the fact that you are still holding this secret over his head." Laura said as she looked back down at her list then back up at the shelf.

"I told him, but he dismissed it. He thought I was exaggerating." Derek growled bitterly and Laura rolled her eyes.

"That's just an excuse. If you really wanted him to know you would have found a way to make him believe you." Laura said sternly and Derek bit his lip.

"I told him about Kate." Derek said softly. "And about how she became obsessed and abusive." Derek voice was so low Laura leaned closer to him in order to hear it.

"How about the fire?" Laura asked slowly as she pulled back from Derek slightly staring at him with complete seriousness.

"Not all the ramifications, but I don't think he wants to ask because he thinks it makes me feel uncomfortable." Derek mumbled as he leaned forward draping himself over the front of the cart.

"Well it does, but that's not the point. If you want to be with him completely then you have to tell him. You have to tell him everything." Laura said as she turned away from Derek and hustled down the aisle and turned down the next one leaving Derek behind.

She was right, even though Derek wouldn't admit that out loud, especially to her. But he knew it. He knew that Stiles had a right to know. The only thing Derek wasn't sure of, was would Stiles be able to accept him for who he had been?

* * *

Derek picked at yet another school made salad with a white plastic fork as he listened to Scott drowning on and on about the approaching talent show, while Stiles sat beside him with his hand on Derek's knee.

"I want to front." Jackson whined and the whole group shook their heads.

"You're not fronting the band, but you can stand in the back beside Derek, who insisted he stand there because he has something strange going on about attracting attention." Scott said and Stiles shot him a dirty look for Derek, who was still paying more attention to his salad then the conversation.

"Scott should front." Derek said abruptly as he raised his head and looked over at his band members, who just seemed to blink at him in confusion. "He's the one who assembled all of us; don't you all just think it fits?" Derek then added, which got a few slow nods.

"I second that." Stiles then chimed in and Jackson groaned.

"That's not fair because you agree with everything he says." Jackson griped and Stiles scowled as he shook his head.

"I do not agree with everything he says." Stiles grumbled and Derek chuckled softly, which earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Now that we have established that Stiles is whipped, we should discuss our set list. " Jackson chimed and Stiles bit his lip.

"Sounds like a plan." Scott said brightly, "I was thinking some Duran Duran…Hungry like a Wolf, sound cool with all of you?"

"I was hoping for some rock." Jackson huffed and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Well then tell me what do you, have in mind then?"

"I don't know something just better than that." Jackson huffed and Derek felt Stiles bristle next to him.

"Duran Duran is amazing." Stiles snapped and Jackson just shook his head.

"Derek, do you have any ideas?" Derek watched all the eyes at the table turn to him and he felt his mouth go dry.

"Not really." He mumbled.

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh, Scott frowned, and Stiles just bit his lip.

"Seriously? You're like the musical genius of the group and you have absolutely no ideas? Hey Stiles, what about that band you liked…the ones that you called AOB." Jackson stammered in disbelief, and Derek felt himself go pale because that was his band. They were often called The Pack because of their name, but truthfully it had always been Alpha and Omega, and Beta.

"Trust me, I'm no genius." Derek said under his breath, as he pursed his lips. "Personally I'm a fan of just about everything so, I really don't care. All I need is enough time to learn it." Derek addressed the group, who just shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

The group remained silent for a few moments as they desperately tried to come up with songs that would please the entire group, but before the ideas were shared Derek stood up and walked away, tossing his half eaten salad into the trashcan as he exited the crowded cafeteria.

"Derek!" He heard Stiles voice made him turn and he watched Stiles approach him. "Why did you leave?" He said, a confused expression stretching across his face as he looked into Derek's eyes.

Derek shrugged. "It just brought up memories I guess." Derek mumbled."Stiles, there is something that I really need to tell you. I'm just not sure you'll take it." Derek sighed and Stiles arched an eyebrow.

"Derek, you can tell me anything." Stiles murmured as he reached out and took Derek's hand.

"My name…My real name is Derek Hale." Derek paused, trying to see any reaction that could pass across Stiles face, but his face remained impassive. "I fronted a band called The Wolf Pack." Derek said slowly as he continued to watch Stiles carefully.

But Stiles remained silent.

"Stiles come on, say something. Please say anything." Derek nearly pleaded.

"Are you trying to mess with me?" Stiles said faintly as if he couldn't believe what Derek just said.

"No." Derek stammered in complete seriousness.

"Are you sure because it really sounds like you are. I mean what's the point of this?" Stiles said and Derek looked at him with a hurt expression.

"You don't believe me?" Derek paused then continued, "You don't believe me."Derek said his voice shaking slightly as he looked away from Stiles and down at the floor.

What reaction had Derek been expecting? Truthfully he didn't know, but he did know that Stiles response had hurt. Why didn't Stiles believe him? He had always been honest in every other aspect except this because it was his most guarded. This secret was the one that kept him alive.

Honestly this should have been the reaction he had wanted, but it wasn't. He wanted Stiles to like him for him and though people treated him differently when they discovered he was famous, it was still a huge part of who he was.

Quickly Derek opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it with a swift snap as he turned and hurried down the hall not even looking back, despite hearing Stiles calling his name. He just continued running. The only problem was that he had nowhere to go anymore.

* * *

"Derek, please talk to me." Laura called through his bedroom door, but Derek ignored her and clutched the stuff wolf that matched the one he had given Stiles that had somehow migrated down to his room without his knowledge.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

"Derek, you can't ignore me forever. Plus what about Stiles? He's really upset and sorry and he just wants you to explain. You have to remember that it's a lot to take in when you're just learning about it." Laura called again through the door.

Derek bit his lower lip and clutched the wolf tighter. He knew and understood all of what Laura said was true, but there was just a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that worried him. Maybe he had rushed telling Stiles his secret? Maybe he should have eased him into it? Instead of jumping right into it with just the blinding hoping that Stiles would believe in a completely absurd sounding story.

"Derek." Stiles voice suddenly chimed on the other side of the door and Derek's head perked up and slowly he got up and walked over to his bedroom door, flipping the small lock and opening it.

Stiles stared up at him, tears glistening in his eyes as they locked eyes.

"How could you do that?" Stiles said angrily as he shoved Derek backwards into his room.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone else. I bring destruction and I don't want that to happen to you too." Derek sighed and Stiles's face twisted in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm talking about the part that you never bothered to explain anything to me and left me feeling like it was my fault that I didn't get your crypt fucking history. What will get you to trust me Derek because I'll do anything?" Stiles voice crack and Derek's eyes widen in surprise.

"I trust you." Derek breathed.

"No you don't." Stiles scoffed. "I thought that you might after we spent the night in your car, where you took my virginity, but no! You're just as distant as ever. Geezus Derek! I just don't know what to do anymore." Stiles stammered and Derek opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he realized that he really didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Derek finally mumbled.

"Yeah, I know. You keep saying that." Stiles bit out and Derek flinched.

"Look! I am sorry! But I can't just be open with you! I want too! God you have no idea how much I want too! But the last time I let anybody in I got my family killed! They died in that fire because of me! You have no idea how much I'm haunted by that fact!" Derek bit back and Stiles stumbled backwards in alarm.

"My Ex…"Derek pursed his lips feeling suddenly deflated. "She thought they were holding me back. She trapped them inside, while I was out promoting something a concert, a record? I don't even remember what anymore, and lit the house on fire. When I returned home I could…I could hear their screams." Derek said choking on his words as tears began to cloud his vision.

Suddenly Derek felt Stiles arms wrap around him as he pressed himself into Derek's chest. Derek finally let out a loud sob and wrapped his own arms around Stiles's slim figure.

"It'll okay." Stiles whispered softly.

"You don't know that." Derek said the words catching in his throat.

Stiles looked up at Derek and shrugged his shoulder, "Your right, I don't, but I want to believe that."

"I want to believe that too."


End file.
